A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by moustachelove
Summary: Lovino Vargas has just moved in to his new apartment away from his annoying brother and has run straight into the arms of his annoying new neighbor, Antonio Carriedo. And no matter what he does, he can't get away from him. Spamano AU.
1. Introduction

_Title: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out._

_Summary: Lovino Vargas has just moved in to his new apartment away from his annoying brother and has run straight into the arms of his annoying new neighbor, Antonio Carriedo. And no matter what he does, he can't get away from him. Spamano AU. _

Notes: Um. Hi. Socially awkward me. Well, this story is loosely based on the CD by the same title, by Panic! at the Disco. I hope to do the same for the other two CDs when (and if) I finish this one. I have plenty of story ideas, but since I usually tend to get sidetracked with the list of ideas, I'm gonna try and do one thing at a time, unless it's a one-shot (which I may or may not take requests for later on).

But anyways, yeah, I suggest listening to the song each chapter is named after, y'know, to get a feel and everything. You don't have to, though.

I'll be crawling back in my hole now.

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present, a picturesque score of passing fantasy._

"Vene, what did I just say!" The grumbling Italian brunette held the cellphone between his collarbone and head while lifting and bringing the last piece of furniture into his new apartment. "I don't need your fucking help, _idiota_; just go snuggle with your stupid potato head girlfriend! The last thing I want is you poking around my stuff and breaking something."

He grunted, setting down the desk as his younger brother whined from the other end of the phone, "_Ne, fratello, you don't have to be so mean! And Louise is busy with Gilbert and Julchen at the DMV! She said that last time, they got kicked out for throwing chairs at each other before the test even started, and she's really tired of drivi—"_

Lovino Romano Vargas ended the call with a sigh, rubbing his temple and shutting the door. Damn, his brother could talk.

He turned to face his new home. It was pretty spacious, and it had two rooms, one of which he'd be setting up as a workspace and art studio, and the other a bedroom. He had a full bath and a half bath, along with a nice kitchen complete with an island and hanging space for pots and pans. The living space wasn't bad either, as it had a small balcony since he'd gotten an apartment on the end of the building. He'd probably grow some tomato plants out there if he got a chance to. The oldest Vargas was a bit of a perfectionist, so he'd already taken care of painting the walls before he'd even brought his furniture and things in, but it would take a few days at least to get everything set up and in its respective place.

_Might as well get started_, he shrugged, taking the box containing the pieces to his bed and pushing it towards the back of the apartment.

* * *

A few hours later and he'd set up his bedroom and master bathroom completely. He was working on his living room at the moment, pushing around the couch and lounge chair to the correct spaces as little beads of sweat gathered on his forehead.

Well, at least until the doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck…" He mumbled, going over to the door and forgetting the small fact that he'd unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his sun-kissed skin and abs.

Although it wouldn't have mattered, as the male in front of him looked much worse.

Though, at that moment, worse was synonymous with disheveled, Sex God that put his _obvious _good looks to shame. He looked like he'd _literally_ just walked out of bed, as his shirt was buttoned in all the wrong places revealing the beautiful skin underneath, and a untied tie was slung around his neck as he held a coffee mug with the Spanish flag on it (_So he was Spanish,_ Lovino deducted). Let's not forget to mention goes gorgeous green orbs for eyes he had and the curled brown locks resting on his head.

He also had a toothbrush in his mouth and was mumbling words.

"_What_," Lovino stared a bit annoyed at the Spaniard in front of him, "_the everliving fuck _are you _saying?"_

It seemed to click in the other male's mind that fact that yes, he _did_ have his toothbrush in his mouth, and yes, he was _not_ understandable with the silly thing in his mouth, so with a chuckle, he pulled it out and repeated his earlier words. "Sorry! My shower's not working and I was kind of wondering if maybe I could use yours? I'm Antonio Carriedo, by the way, I stay right next door to you!"

Lovino's jaw had a very bad urge to drop at the fact that this Sex God was staying right next door to him _and _his shower wasn't working? Was this some kind of joke?

"I can understand if you say no, though, 'cause we barely know each other!" Antonio chirped on, "And it wouldn't really matter since I showered last night, but I always like going to work clean since I'll be around students all day!"

As he went on, Lovino's eye twitched in irritation and realization: this Sex God was almost as idiotic as his brother! If not more, but he _really_doubted anyone could be that stupid. The Spaniard's phone beeped and he jumped slightly at the surprising noise, "Oh, looks like I'll be late again! It was a nice chat, um…"

"Lovino," The Italian rolled his hazel eyes, "Lovino Vargas."

He watched as the male gave him a bright smile, "Nice chatting with you, Lovino Vargas." Lovino couldn't help the slight tinge of red cheek powdering his cheeks as the brunette walked off with a wink, adding, "Hopefully the first of many."

…this had to be a dream, right?


	2. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom

_Swear to shake it up/if you swear to listen/Oh, we're still so young/desperate for attention_

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was late yet again to work, though this time, it was only a mere 10 minutes instead of 20. He had at least tidied up himself before entering the building unlike his good friend and co-worker, Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Oi, Toni, you beat me again!"

He smiled slightly at the peeping bird in his silvery hair, "Only by luck, _amigo_."

He hurried down the hall to his classroom, where he taught Spanish at the local college's night school. It was already filled with his eager students, all attentive as he walked in. "Buenos noche, Señor Carriedo~!"

"Buenos noche, mi tomates!" He smiled brightly, setting his now empty mug on his desk, "Como estas, Noella?"

The redhead grinned at her acknowledgement, "Muy bueno, Señor."

He turned to the board, writing some new vocabulary on the board, "Okay, class, you all just write down these words and define them; I'll give you some easy work since I'm in a pretty good mood tonight."

The girls snickered, "Is Señor in _amor_?"

"I bet you had a pretty hot date earlier, didn't you?" Jessica smirked as Antonio tried to control his blushing. "How'd it go?"

He let out a soft laugh, scratching his head and moving out of the way so they could see all the word, "Aha, I slept through it…I should call Bella and apologize before her Lars beats me up…"

The girls laughed again as Kiara rolled her eyes, "Go ahead, we don't mind."

Antonio grabbed his phone off his desk and stepped outside the door, dialing a number he'd learned by heart. The best thing about having an all-girls' course was that they gave pretty good relationship advice and didn't get bored as easily as the boys. Although a few of his previous students had tried to flirt with him, he held his ground as a teacher and responsible adult and ignored it, much the girls' pride.

Speaking of ignoring, he certainly couldn't ignore the way he'd acted in front his new neighbor. He must've thought he was a weirdo! Okay, so maybe _most_ of his neighbor's already thought that, but his new neighbor, Lovino Vargas, was just so cute! He must've been arranging things all day since the Spaniard had noticed the tiny beads of sweat on his face and chest. He was a fairly nice sight to see, even though he was expecting his old neighbor, Ms. Johnson to be there. He wouldn't trade them either, especially since Lovino was so young and beautiful and Ms. Johnson was so old and—

"_Hello_?" He snapped from his thoughts at the voice on the line, "_Antonio?"_

"Oh, hey Bella!" He grinned, "I just wanted to apologize for missing our lunch date! I was so tired from teaching so late last night, and then Francis and Gilbert wanted to go out for drinks after that, so I got in really late and I didn't get up until it was time for me to come to work!"

She laughed, and Antonio's heart beat a bit faster, "_Toni, we had our lunch date _yesterday_! Remember, at that new Thai place?"_

"Oh yeah!" Antonio laughed, "I forgot."

He could almost she her rolling her eyes, "_Well, don't let it happen tomorrow! I'm introducing you to my very best friend from when I was kid. He just moved into town a few days ago and I haven't seen him in 5 years!"_

"Okay, Bella," He nodded, "Just call me early so I won't forget! I better get back to grading papers, though. _Ti amo_!"

She laughed again, "_I love you, too, Antonio. I'll call you in the morning._"

He hung up, smiling a bit as a he entered the classroom yet again. He'd always liked Bella, ever since they'd met. She was almost like a little sister to him now, though he couldn't help how nervous he'd act around her. Maybe it because she wasn't the little girl he used to know. She'd grown up into a stunning, intelligent, and classy young woman, and even though he was more than intimidated by her older brother, Lars, he couldn't help the small more-than-friends feelings he got around her.

Of course, he'd have more time to think about those feelings when he wasn't at a deadline to put in grades.

* * *

"Yeah, Bella, I'm on my way now!" He pulled a white v-neck tee, excluding the red star in the right corner over his head and tugged up his jeans, "I'll be as quick as I can!"

Despite his wake-up call, the heavy sleeping Spaniard was still running late. He slipped out the door and locked it, stopping only briefly to notice that Lovino was not in his apartment before making his way to the elevator. He wondered what his Italian friend was doing today, and cursed himself for not getting his number.

Musing over that, he climbed on his bright red motorcycle, pulling his black helmet over his still damp hair before bringing his engine to life and taking off into the inner city, heading for the familiar diner he and Bella had christened as 'their place'. He had a fluttery feeling as he pulled up, cutting the engine and removing his helmet before hopping off his bike and entering the diner. He could already spot Bella's blonde hair in the usual spot they sat at, along with another brunette. She spotted him as well, her giving a small smile as he got to the table. "Sorry, I'm late, Bella. Traffic, I tell you!"

"Antonio?"

He turned to face the brunette, shock filling his face before a huge grin sat on it. "Lovi!"

He cringed, "Dio, _please_ don't call me that."

"But it's cute!" Antonio protested, sliding next to Bella. "Just like you!"

The now flustered Italian blushed angrily as he loomed over the table to strangle to Spaniard, who only laughed instead of being scared, just as the waitress came by. "Um…"

The laughter stopped as Lovino froze embarrassed, as well as Antonio before Lovino lowered himself back into his seat as Antonio adjusted his shirt and Bella only blushed, covering her face. "S-Sorry, Liz, Lovino just gets a little defensive sometimes."

"Oh, it's fine," A gleam of something Antonio couldn't place passed over Elizabeta's eyes, "Though if clothes start to shed between the two, I'll have to ask you to record the incident for me."

Antonio sunk down in the booth as Lovino blushed harder, sputtering out a, "S-Stupid perverted woman," before Liz kindly smacked the back of his head with her notepad.

"Manners, Lovino." She grinned, and Lovino only grumbled quietly now, "Now, what can I get you all?"

The orders were placed without any more bodily harm and as soon as the Hungarian woman walked off, Bella questioned, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"He's just my neighbor," Lovino hissed, still rubbing his head, "I still barely know him."

Antonio cheerily responded, "I'd like to change that, if that means anything."

Lovino only rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Antonio looked out the window, too, but he didn't see anything. He wondered what Lovino was thinking of.

Lunch passed without much conversation except for Bella offering to help Lovino finish unpacking (to which he refused) and asking him about his job as a designer, along with Antonio bringing up his job as a teacher, though he'd always wanted to be a chef.

"Alright you two," Bella kissed both of the male's cheeks as they stood outside the restaurant. "Be safe, especially you on that motorcycle, Toni."

"We will!" Antonio chimed, and she walked off to her car as Lovino stood at the corner. "What are you doing, Lovi?"

He could tell Lovino wanted to correct him badly, but instead, he only pointed to the sign to his left, "Waiting for a fucking bus."

Antonio scrunched up his face in confusion, "Why don't you just ride on the back of my bike? It's free, and you don't have to sit with a bunch of strangers for so long!"

Again, he noticed the conflict with Lovino. "Fine. Whatever."

He shrugged it off, ignore the small tension as he led the Italian to his bike, giving him his helmet and climbing on. He had already started his bike before he noticed Lovino wasn't on.

"_Problema, _Lovino?"

The brunette blushed again and Antonio noticed how often he did it. Maybe it was a medical problem. He'd look it up later, if he remembered. "I…can't…"

"Why not?" Antonio pouted, "Just sit behind me and pretend you're hugging me, only tight enough so where you won't fall off."

Lovino's blush only seemed to get worse, and Antonio grinned. "Aw, Lovi, you're so adorable when you blush! You kind of look like a tomato."

It was then Lovino hurled himself on the bike, digging his nails into Antonio's waist as Antonio hissed in pain. "_Drive_, dammit."


	3. London Beckoned Songs About Money

_Welp, I'll try and crank out another today, but not promises, since I'm headed to the DMV later on. This one's pretty long, and I'm trying so hard not to rely on the dialogue, but dammit, it's hard! Hopefully they'll get better, hopefully.._

_-Santana_

* * *

_I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs/ Boy, you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue_

It's taken him three days.

It took him three whole days to organize and fix up his apartment.

Lovino lay stretched out on the couch, flipping through the channels. Hopefully, he'd come across a futbol game or he'd at least find something to entertain himself.

He hadn't seen Antonio all day, which was probably a good thing after the fit he'd thrown after they'd gotten back to the apartment complex. Looking back at it, it probably wasn't the best thing to dig his nails into Antonio like that ("Claiming something, Lovi?" The bastard had asked) or kick over his bike (nothing broke, though), or almost close the elevator doors on him. In those moments, though, it made perfect sense, but Antonio was probably pissed with him.

Why'd even care whether Antonio gave a shit anyways? He didn't him as a friend or anything else. He didn't even _want_ the stupid, sexy, smoking Spaniard as a friend or—

_Wait a minute_, he got up from his couch and went to window, _the bastard's smoking!_

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, you idiot!" He snapped at the older man, who jumped, turning to see him. "You're gonna die!"

The Spanish male only rolled his eyes, the cigarette in his fingers up to his mouth as he took another drag, blowing a nice cloud of smoke in Lovino's face. "I'm not going to die simply because of a few smokes, Lovino. You're overreacting."

The Italian coughed, "D-Don't do that! Trying to kill me too?"

Antonio turned to fully face Lovino. There was something different about him, Lovino had noticed. He didn't have on that stupid goofy smile he'd been wearing for the past few days. He'd actually _never_ seen him like this, and he actually missed the annoyingly cheery version of him. "Hey, what's gotten in to you?"

A small smirk grew on his face, "Haven't you ever had a bad day?"

"It's only noon," Lovino was confused, "How the hell did you already have a bad day?"

He took yet another drag, giving Lovino a smile, but it was more a smug one than a friendly one. "That's not really any of your business, is it?"

"You know what, fuck it." The Italian held up his hands, going back to his apartment, "I don't have time to deal with this shit."

"The opposite, actually," He heard Antonio muse as he turned back to smoke against the railing, "You've got nothing but time."

He slammed the door shut, stomping his way into his office/art room. A blank canvas and plenty of red paint was what he was going to need, though he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the same red Antonio bled.

He was just so angry! First, Antonio was annoyingly nice and caring and fucking clingy, and now he was the complete opposite. Did he have some kind of bipolar thing going on, or even worse, an evil twin? Lovino then rolled his eyes at himself. Evil twins is something from daytime TV, and he wasn't some chick who sat around, clinging to the "tragic" story of Rosa and Brad, who'd been broken up by Brad's evil twin, Chad, sabotaging their 2 year anniversary dinner and their relationship until Rosa found out she was pregnant with Brad's baby, to which he confused the secret of his brother and Chad and Brad fought to the death, Chad falling down an elevator shaft never to be seen again.

No, he totally did not watch those silly things.

It was then he realized what a mess he'd been making and that he was most definitely wasting paint. He sighed, sitting on the floor and holding his head. He'd have to do something about it later, because any minute now that stupid idiot of a brother would bu—

"Romano~!" He groaned loudly, revealing his location. "Wow, this place looks awesome!"

A half-smile fell on the older Italian's face, "Isn't it supposed to? I live here, dammit."

Lovino decided to head to the kitchen, cooking a small linguini lunch for himself and his brother as the younger of the two made himself comfortable at the kitchen table, knowing the last thing his fratello'd want was him trying to help cook or wondering around the apartment.

The two brothers had lived in America ever since they were 10, a little bit after their grandfather had passed. He was party man, and Lovino had never actually wondered why the hell they were living with the idiot bastard, but he never really minded. They'd been in foster care back in Italy, and their new guardians lived in the heart of city in America. Of course, Lovino had been all against leaving his only home, but for the sake of Feliciano, they'd moved.

It had only taken Lovino a year to get kicked out of Elizabeta and Roderich's home. He was rude, he didn't like cleaning up after himself (that's what the maid were for, he'd reminded them), and his grades were not the best. He had moved in with Bella and Lars for a while, at least until he was old enough to go live on his own back in Italy. From there, he'd collected his inheritance money and fixed up his grandfather's old house, deciding not to sell it in case he or Feliciano had wanted to stay there during the summer or something. Really, he just didn't want to let go of the memories he had attached to that place.

After the pasta had been cooked and placed on two plates, Lovino joined his brother at the table, sliding one plate to him. "So, what exactly have you been up to, Vene?"

"Well, I've been trying to get a business started in town. Remember how we always said one day we'd open up an Italian restaurant when we were older?"

Lovino did remember, but he'd also forgot. "Oh yeah…"

"Yup, and it's a lot of hard work getting it done. All the permits and the money it takes to get all the tables, plus I have to train a staff, and I still need waiters and things, plus the supplies to make all the food…I could really use some help, you know…" Feliciano childishly picked at his food, which was a first for the pasta loving idiot.

Lovino raised a brow, "Is this your awkward way of asking me?"

"You'll help me?" Amber eyes shot wide, "Wow, that was easy! Thanks, Roma!"

The eldest brother sputtered, "I-I didn't say yes, you idiot! I was asking if you were asking!"

"Oh, we have so much to do! We still have to come up with a name, and we've got to hire a staff, and did you graduate from a culinary school? That's where I went, but I'm having trouble getting that silly business license. It's so hard, fratello—"

Lovino sighed, eating the rest of his lunch. Apparently there was no way he was actually getting out of this.

After making Feliciano wash the dishes, the two of them brainstormed on idea, deciding on a name (Roma and Vene's), Lovino going to get the business license later in the week, and Feliciano making and posting wanted ads for the waitresses and additional chefs. They'd also drawn up a floor plan and set up a small budget, and they'd open an account at the bank later so they'd be sure not to go over their limit.

"I'll see you later, fratello!" Feliciano called as he walked towards the elevators. "Maybe next time I can bring Louise over!"

Lovino snorted, "Like hell if that German's getting in here."

He was closing the door as a shoeless foot stuck its way between the door and its frame. "Lovi?"

Oh great. That Spanish bastard was back.

He opened the door slightly, "What the hell do you want?"

"Lo siento," He rubbed his tired eyes, "I had a really bad headache this morning and I slept up until now, and I wanted to apologize for making those jokes with you yesterday. I just want us to be friends, you know? I'm friends with almost all my neighbors."

Lovino squinted his eyes at the idiot, "What the fuck are you talking about? You were smoking _right there_ like 5 hours ago!"

Now it was Antonio's turn to be confused, "Smoking? Lovino, I've never smoked all my life! Well, except for those few times Gil and Franny made me, but I really don't smoke!"

"You're a fucking liar, you bastard!" Lovino stomped out of the apartment to the railing, "You were right here this morning, bitching and whining about having a terrible day at like noon, and you weren't smiling or any of that shit! You just looked mean and horrible and—"

"Lovino," Antonio cut him off, "I was asleep all morning."

Lovino glared very hard at the older (and slightly taller) man, and if looks could kill, the bastard would've been dead forever ago. Was he really so dense that he thought acting like this morning didn't happen was going to fix their…whatever they had? It sure as hell wasn't a friendship, Lovino at least knew that much.

"Whatever," Lovino snapped, "Just go away now."

He attempted to close the door again, and that Spanish idiot still stopped the door. "Lovi, I don't want you to be mad at me. I really don't remember being up this morning, and I really don't remember smoking. I just remember getting into a fight with my friend, who keeps harassing this…person I know and it makes me really mad, and the next thing I know I was waking up and here I am. But if you say I did that, then maybe I was too mad to remember it."

"That's nice," Lovino noted, not caring anymore and still trying to close the door. "You can go now."

Antonio protested still, "I want to make it up to you! You're still mad, I can tell!"

Lovino sighed, opening the door yet again. "Fine, what do you think you're going to do?"

The Spaniard thought for a moment, and it was only then that Lovino noticed along with his barefeet, he was still in his pajamas, a baggy cotton shirt slightly draping over his light blue boxers. A small blush covered Lovino's face as Antonio finally answered, "Um, maybe we could go the movies? We can go see that Avengers movie, I heard it's really good!"

"W-Whatever," Lovino shut the door finally, as Antonio called out, "Tomorrow night at 7! Be ready!"

It's not a date, Lovino reminded himself as he went to bed that night, just two friends going to see an action packed film at night, probably sharing some popcorn and a drink, and maybe they'd share a drink, and Antonio'd probably do that cheesy yawn-arm-over-the-shoulder move, and—

_THIS WASN'T A DATE._

* * *

Lovino looked good.

Lovino looked hella good in his black jean, hugging the hips he was somewhat proud to have along with his round ass, paired with a dark v-neck shirt and some black loafers. He also had on some black hipster-like glasses, not for the sake of fashion but because he couldn't see worth shit at night. Earlier, he was happy his Fiat 500 had finally came in from Italy, and he'd gotten to work earlier so he could meet up with Feliciano and discuss some more business. Of course, the subject of Lovino's movie trip had come up and the Italian didn't mind bragging about his hot neighbor while Feliciano gave him some tips, even though he repeatedly reminded the idiot that _it was not a date._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked at his watch and the red second hand had just passed the 12, signaling that was, in fact, 7 o'clock.

He cut off his TV as he took a deep breath and grabbed his keys, going to the door. Opening it, he came face to face with an almost unrecognizable person.

Antonio had brushed his hair. He had actually done something with those messy curls and he looked somewhat sexier, or maybe that was because the Italian had actually bothered to wear his glasses for once. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the Captain America symbol on it, and some dark jeans with some black flip flops. He also had worn his silver cross necklace, something Lovino had come to attach to Antonio. He was always worn it, so maybe religion was as important to him as it used to be to Lovino. Now, he only went to mass when he felt up to it. As usual, though, he also wore his stupidly stupid smile.

"Buenas tardes, Lovi! Are you ready for the movies?" He grinned.

Lovino shrugged, closing his door and locking it, "I dunno, I guess so."

Antonio laughed and linked arms with him, much to Lovino's internal protest. "You know, you look really cute with those glasses, Lovi! How come I usually don't see you in them?"

"I only need to wear them at night," Lovino grumbled, pulling him on the elevator. "My vision's not that great when it gets dark."

They chatted about nonsensical things all the way to Lovino's car, and all the way to the theater. It was pretty packed, and after some aggressive driving, Lovino found a parking space. They got out, Antonio hooking their arms again as they walked towards the theater.

"2 tickets for the Avengers, please," Antonio asked the attendant, "I've got the tickets, Lovi, since you drove."

Lovino was about to protest before Antonio reminded him that he could pay for the snacks if it made him feel any better. Whatever, Lovino had though bitterly.

They'd gotten their popcorn and drinks and had scored some pretty decent seat near the back of the theater, though it came with a price. "Toni?"

"Franny!" The Spaniard cheered as Lovino sat confusedly, the older male hugging a blonde sitting in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing a movie, mon ami!" 'Franny' had chuckled. "Arthur, you know Antonio, oui?"

Another blonde turned with a sneer, "Sadly, I do. Dare I ask about the chap next to you? Is he another one of your idiotic partners?"

Now it was Lovino's turn to sneer, "Excuse you, bushy eyebrows, but we're just fucking friends!"

"Fucking friends, hon hon?" 'Franny' chuckled again, "I say, the language on that on, Toni!"

Antonio blushed, sitting in his seat, "No, really, we're just friends, guys! Lovino's my new neighbor! Well, not very new now, but he's my neighbor! Lovi, this is my best friend, Francis, and his…_thing_, Arthur."

Lovino was quite content when the lights dimmed before he had to respond, the two blonde turned to face the screen as the movie started. He was also content that Antonio had that same bit of hatred towards the Brit, Arthur, though he had no idea how he'd become friends with that French pervert. He tried so hard to focus on the movie, which in actuality was very good, but he couldn't ignore those _disgusting_ sounds the two idiots in front of him were making! Ugh, they were making out, even worse!

He had hardly even noticed when Antonio had yawned, stretching him arm around his shoulder, pulling the Italian closer. As the theater was old, it didn't have any cup holder, so they were pretty closer, their thighs touching. Lovino tried very desperately to control his blush and not act like a fucking school girl as nearly halfway into the movie, the Spanish bastard had started mumbling Spanish in his ear, _fucking asleep._ How the hell do you fall asleep during most action-y parts of the movie! It was a good fucking movie, dammit, though Lovino was glad he hadn't wasted _his_ money on the tickets.

He woke back up though just into to see the end of the battle, and the movie ended, the lights cutting back on. It was then Lovino noticed that the two bastards that were in front of them had already snuck out, to his enjoyment. The two stood up, stretching as the crowd flowed out. "That was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"You fell asleep, idiot," Lovino reminded him as they exited, him rudely kicking over buckets of popcorn so the clean-up crew would have more problems. "How would you know?"

Antonio laughed, "I still think it was good, though, since when I woke up you were laughing at something. You have such a beautiful laugh, you know."

Lovino blushed, punching the Spaniard in the stomach, "S-Shut up, idiot."

"Ow! That hurts, Lovi!"

The night was still pretty young as they made it back to the car, and the two agreed to stop by some bar Antonio knew the owner of. One of his friends', he'd said, and for all that was holy in the world he prayed to God that it was not another pervert. The line to get in wasn't very long, thankfully, and before they knew it they were inside, Antonio going to find his friend and Lovino going to the bar.

"I'll text you if I can't find you later!" Antonio had said over the music, and it was then that Lovino reminded him that he didn't have his number, to which they quickly exchanged and departed, Lovino's mind already in a haze from the flashing lights.

"Get me something strong," He'd told the bartender, who cackled and did as told, her red eyes startling him a bit, "Julchen? The hell?"

Julchen Beilschmidt grinned her trademark grin. The two of them had once went to school together, once even being in a relationship that quickly ended due to her overly emphatic brother. He hadn't seen her in years, and she sure didn't look like she changed one bit. "Guten tag, Lovino. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Better not poison me or some shit," He snorted, taking his shot and resisted hissing at the burning sensation, "Dio, that's strong."

"That's what you wanted, right?" She smirked, pouring some more, "What brings you here?"

Lovino gulped down another, "My idiot neighbor and I went to the movies and we weren't really ready to go back home yet. The night is still fucking young."

She laughed, "I'm guessing you mean Antonio?"

He raised a brow, "How do you know him?"

"He's my brother's best friend," She shrugged, sliding him a beer, "Take that for now, I don't think you really want to be too out of it around him."

He didn't question as they chattered on, Julchen telling him all about her and her brother's bar while he shared all about what he'd been doing since they'd seen each other last. She still looked good, he'd noticed, if not better. Her silvery blonde hair cascaded a little bit past her waist, even in the high ponytail she had it in. He remembered her complaining about at one point, saying she's cut it off, but he'd talked her out of it reminding her how much he'd always liked running his fingers through it. He wondered if she was dating anyone.

He was so out of it, he realized a while later, but not much later. He couldn't think straight much less walk straight. But there he was, dancing on the dance floor flawlessly with anyone who came up to him. He almost didn't notice his phone vibrated in his pocket, him fumbling to get it out.

"'lo?" He slurred, moving towards the tables, holding onto one to steady himself, "Whossit?"

"_Lovino, where are you? You sound terrible! Are you drunk?"_

Lovino shook his head, too out of it to remember the fact Antonio couldn't see him. "_Where are you, Lovi? I need to know!"_

"Kinda banged up on these tables," He fell without grace, underneath one, "Hurry up, before that pervert comes…"

He didn't even feel it as Antonio lifted him over his shoulder until they were outside, the cool air hitting him and consequently, making him pound on Antonio's back. "Put me down…you ass…"

"You're _drunk_, Lovi." Antonio seemed to be laughing, but he didn't know. "I can't even believe you're such a lightweight."

"'m not a night stay, bastard, you can't stay at my house…"

Antonio rolled his eyes, placing the Italian in the passenger's side before swiping the keys from his pocket as he drifted off to sleep, leaving the Spaniard to his own thoughts as he snored into darkness.


	4. Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks

_Mio Dio, guys, I really hate this chapter. Not all of it, but that last section. Though if I didn't HAVE the last section, I couldn't do what I want to do for the next chapter. sjdhjdfkhgjhdafghdfahg CONFLICTING FEELS. IMSOSORRYTHISSUCKS. Next chapter, I PROMISE YOU, is going to be a hellofa lot better._

_Also, thanking my reviewers 3 I know there's a lot of you reading, but seeing your reactions and getting some feedback...well, that's about the best damn thing in the world. Hehe._

_-Santana_

_P.S. I guess it goes without saying, but Marina is Mexico. Just saying ^^;;_

* * *

_Prescribed pills/ To offset the shakes/ To offset the pills/ You know you should take/It a day at a time_

__x__

Antonio could not sleep.

He tried everything he could without rousing the sleeping Italian beside him: counting sheep, rolling slightly to get comfortable, adding and taking away pillows, removing and using the cover, everything he could think of.

So he stared at Lovino.

He stared, and he really looked at the male beside him. He slept with that same frown he usually had on his face, though at that moment, it looked peaceful in its own way. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his brown hair, noticing the stray curl jutting out from his head. It was weird, yet it fit him.

His gorgeous hazel eyes were shut tight, long eyelashes brushing his tanned skin, and he snored lightly. Antonio had stripped him of his shirt and jeans, though the Italian didn't seem to mind much, or maybe it was because he was drunk. His chest rose and fell slowly, just like any other person's, but it was almost hypnotic to the Spaniard. He had seen the small marks covering the younger male's back, and if he could ask, he would. He just couldn't stop staring.

_Kiss him._

He shook his head, recognizing the voice. Did he take his pills today? He couldn't remember, but he reached into his drawer and pulled out the small bottle regardless.

_Kiss him. Put those down. Kiss him._

It was starting again.

Antonio had a great childhood. He took care of his younger sister and brother and his mother and father loved them all dearly. He was kind and caring to all that knew him, but once they'd moved to America, he hit a dark spot. He became friends with Francis and Gilbert, and they stole and tricked girls. He liked controlling people, and even more, he liked leaving his mark on people, physically and mentally.

It'd taken his parents years to notice, and by then it was almost too late. A personality disorder, they'd said, and given him pills and treatment for it. The first months were horrible, and even though he could hardly remember the fights he'd gotten in, there were plenty of them. He had the marks on his knuckles to show him. Eventually, though, the other side of him had disappeared, though he still voiced his opinion from time to time when he didn't take his pills.

_Kiss him, you fucktard. Bruise him up._

He dragged himself out of bed to get some water.

_You want to. You know you do. I don't have to tell you that._

He took two pills and swallowed them dry.

_Kiss him_.

Two more with water, just to be safe.

_No more of him,_ Antonio had thought bitterly, sitting on the couch instead of going back to his own room, turning on the TV and putting it on mute, _I won't be him again._

It wasn't too much longer before Lovino had woken up himself, around eleven. He'd rubbed his eyes, Antonio slightly grinning at the baby fat slightly poking out over his boxers, and mumbled to himself, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a pan, then went to the fridge and stood there, confusion all over his face from what Antonio could see.

Then he screamed.

"THIS ISN'T MY APARTMENT!" He yelled, stumbling out of the kitchen, "WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!"

Antonio chuckled, "Lovi, this is my apartment. You were so drunk last night, I didn't want to leave you at home by yourself and I also couldn't find the key, so I just let you sleep here!"

Slowly, the Italian turned around, "You _what_?"

"Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of you or anything, I just laid in here most of the night, and you snored in my room." Antonio smiled warmly, getting up to cook some breakfast.

Lovino seemed skeptical, "Then where are my clothes?"

"On the back of the chair in my room, I didn't think you'd want to sleep in jeans or anything." He got out the supplies for some pancakes, "The lines they give you are horrible."

Lovino said nothing more, going to get his clothes, and when he reappeared he was dressed, grabbing his keys, and leaving without another word.

Antonio frowned a bit. He was hoping the Italian would at least stay for breakfast. Oh well, he was used to lonely breakfasts by now. He still made some extra pancakes, just in case his neighbor came back.

Surprisingly, he did. He looked like he had showered, his hair still a bit wet, and his usual scowl on his face as he made a plate for himself. He had (sadly) put on some pants, though he was (thankfully) still shirtless. He sat down at the table in front of Antonio, not looking up from his plate as he swallowed down the pancakes.

"Would you like some milk?" Antonio offered, already pouring some.

"I'd like you to shut up." Lovino hissed, and Antonio remember how much the other had drunk last night, according to Julchen at least. He grabbed some aspirin out of the cabinet as well, handing the bottle to the other.

Lovino looked at him, then back down to his pancakes, then to the pills, and gave the smallest hint of a smile before swallowing two aspirins and eating the rest of his food.

As Antonio cleaned up, he wondered if Lovino was going to be busy today. It was a Saturday, at least, and he finally had a day off. "Are you doing anything today, Lovi?"

"Probably sleep," The male grunted, "I dunno, why?"

He opened his mouth to respond when his house phone rang, him sighing and going to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Toni, I need you to do me a huge, huge, huge favor!"_

He smiled slightly. It was his younger sister, Marina. She's gotten married young to a guy she liked and they had a baby a few years back. He actually had heard from her in quite some time, if he really thought about it. "What is it?"

"_Can you please, please, please watch my Miguelito tonight? He's only 5, so I can't leave him alone, and his usual babysitter's out of town, and Alfred and I always have date night on Saturdays since he works so much in the week, and—"_

"Marina, _calmarse." _Antonio chuckled, "Of course I'll watch Miguel for you. He's my sobrino, why wouldn't it?"

"_Well, I asked Marquez, and he said no because I had married Alfred and he said he doesn't like Alfred and since Miguel is mine and Alfred's son there was no way in hell he'd ever babysit for him."_

Antonio rolled his eyes, "When are you coming by?"

"_Around 5, is that okay?_"

"Fine, I'll see you then." He hung up, remember that Lovino was still there, "Oh damn, that means we can't hang out!"

Lovino squinted from his seat, "What are you talking about?"

"I was going to ask you if you want to hang out today but now that my nephew's coming over I'll have to clean up and watch him." Antonio shrugged.

Lovino shrugged, "I don't care."

Now that was a new one. "Perdón?"

"I mean, I don't give a shit," Lovino's eyes darted around the room and he crossed his arms frowning, "I'll still hang out with you, I guess, I mean I don't really have anything to do, so I guess why the fuck not."

Antonio smiled.

* * *

"Alright Marina, have fun, we'll see you in the morning, right Miguel?"

The black haired boy only waved to his parents, watching them until they were out of sight, then clinging to his uncle's leg as he shut the door.

Antonio had watched Miguel several times since he was born, always getting him to bed and feeding him without problems. He usually did it alone, unless Bella offered to help, but he never really minded being alone. He often thought if he ever did become a parent, he'd be a single one. It didn't seem like many women like him for other than his looks, and most of the girls he did date consistently didn't really want kids. He didn't mind that, but he always imagined having at least one kid. He was good with children, so why should he be denied his own?

"Okay, Miguel," He sat the boy in the living room, already having some of his toys set up, "Did you eat yet?"

The boy shook his head, his blue eyes staring at not a toy, but the man on the couch. "Tio Toni, who's that?"

Antonio had almost forgotten about Lovino offering to keep him company, "Oh that's my neighbor, Lovino. He's one of my best amigos!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, focusing on the television. Miguel took it to himself to climb on the couch and sit next to him. "Hola, Lovino!"

"Ciao, Miguel," He smiled, and it didn't seem fake at all!

"Will you play cars with me?" Miguel asked politely.

Lovino ruffled the boy's hair, "Alright, at least until the food gets here. Speaking of, when are you going to order it, idiot?"

Antonio remember that he was supposed to be ordering the pizza. "Sorry, I got sidetracked."

He couldn't get that smile out of his head for anything. It had to be the most beautiful face Lovino had ever made. It wasn't like those cute little scowls and pouts he usually made, but it was a genuine smile. It was breath-taking, it was mesmerizing, and it was just so beautiful. Hell, it was almost torturous hearing that candy sweet voice paired up with it, and knowing that it wasn't directed towards him was just—

Fuck.

He walked past the living room, going straight into his bedroom and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping himself before climbing in the shower, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

He could not _believe_ how easy that had happened. Lovino wasn't even touching him and he'd gone all hormonal and let that stupid smile get a hold of him without even knowing. He tried to ignore it, hoping the problem would solve itself before he actually got to it, starting to wash his hair, massaging his scalp. All he need was to get some control, and he'd be fine.

A small shriek and a laugh was all it took for him to lose it all over again.

Antonio pictured Lovino, just as he was last night, shirtless and at peace with himself as he stroked himself, biting his lip to keep quiet. The cold water wasn't helping at all, and more laughter fell through the thin walls. He let himself imagine Lovino's voice, scolding him as he pumped faster, his slim fingers running over his chest, his hot breath on his—

He shuddered, cuming quickly and easily. He finished washing himself, sulking, and stood in the running water for a long time. It wasn't until he heard Miguel question over his location when he did step out, dry himself off, get dressed in some lounge clothes, and return to the living room with a smile on the outside, and shame hang on the inside.

"Idiot, we thought you drowned in there," Lovino snorted and Miguel clung to his uncle's leg around, "What were you doing, swimming in some bath time race?"

"Just thinking," He said bit dazed, "That's not a crime, is it?"

Lovino would've questioned if Miguel hadn't tugged on his shirt, "Hey, Tio Toni and Tio Vino, can we go to the pet store? Mommy took me to the pet store last week and we saw this really awesome bird, but Dad said we couldn't get it because he thinks it'll peck my head off!"

"The food hasn't come yet, has it?" Antonio questioned, ignoring Lovino's blush to Miguel calling him his uncle.

"It did," Lovino and Miguel chimed, "And we ate already."

He sighed, running a hand through his head yet again, putting on a smile, "Sure, why not? Just go get your shoes and we'll go."

Miguel hurried off to get them as Lovino gave Antonio a look, to which he only turned his head to. "What's gotten into you now?"

"Nothing," He reassured, putting on a fake smile, "I'm fine, see?"

Lovino grabbed his glasses off the table, sliding into them, "You know, just because I can't see as well as everyone else, it's pretty clear you're not fine. I can see right fucking through that dumb smile of yours, bastard. Now I'll ask again, what's wrong with you?"

Antonio ignored him and picked up the keys, taking Miguel's hand, "You coming, Lovino, or are you going to continue asking question you're not getting answers to?" It hurt him to be mean to Lovino, but at the moment he could care less about feelings, even his own.

The Italian glared and got up, following him to his own car. The ride was silent, excluding the chatter from Miguel, but that was more to him than to the two men in the front. Antonio could feel his glare every time they hit a stoplight, but he was too deep in his own guilt to focus on that.

Miguel had went straight for the birds as soon as they'd got in the shop, and before Antonio could follow Lovino had grabbed his shirt, spinning him to face him. Of all the times Antonio had thought the Italian was angry, nothing compared to his anger now. His face was red and the scowl he had reached his eyes. He looked like positively wanted to kill him, and Antonio was pretty sure if he did, he'd get away with it.

"I know what you did, bastard," He growled furiously, scaring the Spaniard, "And if you're so fucking embarrassed by something that small, then you have a fucking problem, idiot. You're acting fucking ridiculous, and fucking look at me when I'm talking to you, basta—"

Antonio kissed him.

He kissed him to shut up, to stop the anger radiating from him, to make him silent.

He kissed him to satisfy himself.

He kissed him.

"Tio, Tio!" Miguel tugged on Antonio's pants, Antonio pulling away with a slight blush as a bird sat on Miguel's shoulder. "The bird man said I can let the bird stay on my shoulder until we leave! Her name's Aria!"

Antonio bent down, a real smile on his face as he ruffled the boy's head, "That's awesome, pequeño."

Miguel offered to show them around, telling Antonio that he knew exactly where his favorite animals were. Antonio took Lovino's hand, pulling him along, not mentioning his blush with anything more than, "Come on, mi tomate."

He dragged them to the turtles, to which Antonio could've played with all night if they'd let him, and he played with the cats as well, leaving from shop covered in all kinds of fur, along with the happiest turtle he'd seen. Miguel took him out of the cage, playing with him all the way home, as the two men in front intertwined hands, getting them home safely.

* * *

"He's asleep, dammit, stop staring at him like a creep."

Antonio laughed, steadying his turtle on his head, which'd he yet to name, closing his door as he joined Lovino on the couch. "I can't help it, I'm always afraid he'll wake up again."

"You worry too much," The Italian rolled his eyes, flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

An awkward sea of silence hit them, Antonio playing quietly with his turtle, Lovino silently cringing away from it when it got too close. They both shared the same thought, though neither would share what was on their mind.

"Antonio," Lovino broke the silence, "What the hell was that at the pet store?"

At least, Antonio _hoped_ his actions wouldn't be brought up.

He tried to distract the other, "You want some more pizza, Lovi? I didn't get to eat so I was wonder—"

"Don't play with me," Lovino scowled, "Answer the fucking question."

Antonio sighed. He could tell him the truth, that he'd really liked Lovino from the first time he'd seen him, that he had been waiting such a long time to press his own lips on Lovino's much softer ones, that he could stare into those gorgeous hazel eyes for the rest of his life. He could tell him how cute his pessimistic attitude was and how he knew every insult he'd ever given him was a lie, and how adorable his little scowls were and that'd he'd wondered about that silly curl protruding from his hair. He could tell him that they'd only known each other a few days but he didn't care, and despite the fact of them barely knowing each other he couldn't imagine a day without him.

Or he could make up some lie, about how meaningless the kiss was, and how he was just trying to make him be quiet. Or maybe he'd seen someone coming and they were about to put him out for yelling so he'd acted on instinct. He couldn't even believe the petty lies himself.

"I'm pansexual," He spat out.

Or he could spit out useless information he was sure the other knew.

"No shit," Lovino snorted, "But that doesn't give you a fucking excuse to suck face with me with no warning."

Antonio protested, "I just wanted you to be quieter."

"A simple _be quiet_ would've done the job." Oh great, now he sounded pissed.

He ran a hand through his curls nervously, "Look, Lovino, I really like you, I really do! I was just hoping my feelings wouldn't come out like this…it makes things awkward all the time."

"You don't think I like you?" Now he was defensive, "I liked you since you showed up on my doorstep half-dressed when I first got here! Do you know how fucking torturous it was to see you fucking half-dressed almost every morning?"

"You're no help!" Antonio retorted, "You always look so nice and classy when I see you; it's like you wake up with a plan and act on it!"

Lovino stared at him, and then laughed. Laughed right in his face and said, "Antonio, that's how most people do."

Antonio pouted, "But it's the way you do it that makes you so damn irresistible!"

"Please don't make that face again," Lovino said, "I think that's the most dangerous face you've ever made?"

"What do you mean 'dangerous'?"

Lovino rolled his eyes again, "I mean you make it very hard not to fucking jump your bones already, that face doesn't help at all."

"That's how I feel about you all the time!"

"You're such a fucking liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Let's make out!"

"Okaa—mmmhph."

He couldn't help it any longer, grabbing both sides of the smaller male's face and bringing his face to his, pressing their lips together. He had long forgotten about his turtle (who was slowly crawling off the couch only to fall on his back), and focused only on the man in front of him. It took him a moment to respond, but he was fierce when he did, biting his lip and kissing him with more of a need than passion.

Pushing him back on the couch, Antonio straddled Lovino's hips, placing feverish kisses on each inch of his neck and collarbone that he could find, sometimes leaving marks, ignoring Lovino digging his nails into his back, biting his lip to keep quiet. As much as he'd love to hear the noises he was making the other make, he knew that there was another person in the small apartment that was stopping him from doing as such.

"Tio…"

Speaking of…

He had to control himself before even looking up at the boy, silently praying that he hadn't seen too much and that he would not tell his mother either, "Yes?"

"…the squirrels pissed in the bed…"


	5. Camisado

_Whew, nearly halfway through, you guys! 8 more and we're through with the first arc. I've already got the other 2 arcs pretty much planned, just going to clear it with a friend of mine ;; _

_Thank you all for you reviews! We hit double digits, y'all! XD 'scuse my Southerness. Of course, this chapters a bit shorter than usual, so I'm most likely going to do a double update since I got up early and also because I'm nearly halfway through with the next chapter. Few notes though._

_1. This chapter jumps ahead at least a month. Since the first chapter was set sometime in August, the first half takes place in September, and the latter in December, so I apologize for not stating the above earlier ;;_

_2. Dark!Spain to me is a little less protective about Lovino; he cares more for himself and with that being said, he thinks of Lovino not as a boyfriend, but more of an annoyance or toy to play with. He's very vain and rude to mostly everyone, though he has his moments, and he'll be taking over Mr. Antonio for a chapter or two, sorry guys._

_Alright, enough stuff from me, enjoy the next installment of Fever!_

_-Santana_

* * *

_The I.V. and your hospital bed/ This was no accident_

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_Loviiiiiiiiiii~ I miss you! :(_

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_Why'd you have to go to work today? It's a Sunday! Not faiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_Are you ignoring me? _

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_I think you're ignoring me._

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_Not very nice to your boyfriend, Lovino._

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_I almost gave myself up to you last night! _

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_RUDE! :(_

**TEXT TO: BASTARD**

Dammit, you idiot, I was in a conference! Stop texting me.

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_Yay! Lovi loves me! :D_

**TEXT TO: BASTARD**

I never even fucking said that. I don't have time for this. I'm turning off my phone.

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_No! I'll be lonely…_

**TEXT TO: BASTARD**

Text someone else.

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_I want to talk to you though!_

**TEXT TO: BASTARD**

We talked all last night. You cried. I lost precious hours of sleep. Remember?

**TEXT FROM: BASTARD**

_Oh yeah! I re_

Lovino waited.

He waited while he was on his lunch break, and he waited while he drew up some new designs. He waited while he talked to Feliciano, who stopped by his office to get the business license and tell him about training the new workers. He waited when he showed his new work to his boss. He waited while she bitched him out for them. He waited even as he walked to his car, to get the rest of the text that stupid Spanish…_boyfriend_ of his had sent to him.

He got a call, instead.

"Dio, did you fall asleep while texting me again?"

He was met with crying.

"Fuck, didn't you say you were done crying last night? I told you, it was okay if you did a few bad things in the past! It's in the fucking—"

"Lovino," It was a female voice, "Antonio was in an accident. A car accident."

Lovino couldn't get to the hospital fast enough.

He didn't realize how nervous he'd looked, not until he saw the Belgian woman and she commented that he was very pale and he was shaking, forcing him to sit down, breathe, and drink some water. He couldn't even form fucking words.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

She sat next to him, and he realized she had to be just as worried as he was. Her voice seemed a bit broken, and she either didn't care or didn't notice the mascara tracks she had on her face. He'd wipe them about if his fucking limbs would cooperate. He couldn't stand to see a pretty woman cry, let alone one who was practically his sister.

She told him that Antonio had called her and asked if she knew where Lovino worked. He told her that even though they'd been dating for at least a month or two now, he would never let him come to his office, not even after he had dragged him to his own class one night. He was in the car with Gilbert, who was giving him a ride to work shortly after he stopped by. She told him that no, she didn't know where he worked, because she'd never had to chance to stop by either. He thanked her, and he though he hung up, but he did not. She heard them arguing, and she heard the tires squealing the entire time. Gilbert sounded angry, and Antonio sounded defensive. She couldn't tell what they were arguing over, however, because they were speaking in German for some reason. She heard a laugh, and a scream, and then the line cut. She'd called the police and ambulance right after.

"Do you think it was an accident?"

It was a simple question, and the answer should've been yes. It should've been they were both being irresponsible, and they lost control. It shouldn't have even had to be asked.

"No."

Lovino was not surprised when Francis showed up, though a bit shocked by the scrubs. He explained he'd just gotten out of a surgery when he heard about his two friends in the accident. "Gossip travels fast here," He'd said, sitting with them.

"I heard they were arguing over you."

It needed no clarification.

They were there past visiting hours, Francis demanding that they should be able to stay until they get some answers. The other doctors didn't question him, and Lovino was silently thankful for the Frenchman, but he'd never admit it. He felt Bella's head on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. He waved a solemn goodbye to Francis when he got called into another surgery. He tried so hard not to fall asleep himself, but he felt himself drifting, and just gave in.

He dreamt he'd picked up the phone and called the idiot. That he had stopped him from getting in the car altogether and just gave him the address. That Antonio had walked there, and they'd gone out to eat for once. That he wasn't constantly pushing him away whenever he wasn't working. That he did actual things with the bastard instead of ignoring him and avoiding him.

He woke up.

"Are you family or friends of Antonio Carriedo?"

"Friends," Bella had answered sleepily, "His family's back in Spain, so we're all he has."

The doctor looked tired, and Lovino could probably guess all he'd been through that night. He looked at the clock on the wall, showing it was only 6 the next morning. "Well, the best news I have is that he's alive and breathing."

"What's the rest of it?" Lovino asked, now wide awake.

The doctor sighed, "Broken left arm, broken right femur. He had plenty of glass shards in him, but he's fine now, barely any scars. It'll take 6-8 weeks at least before we take off the casts and at least a year of rehabilitation. He got off a lot easier than the other guy, I'll say that much."

It was then Lovino remembered that Antonio wasn't the only one in this accident. "How's the other guy?"

The doctor raised a brow, "I thought you said you were—"

"I know Gilbert, too," He grumbled, "Don't really give two shits about him, but how is he?"

The doctor looked at Bella for some sort of explanation but she only shrugged, and he flipped some sheets on his clipboard before reading, "Concussion, not sure if memory loss because he's yet to wake up, broken neck, two broken ribs, both of his legs are broken, and did you know he's got albinism? He's ruining his eyesight without wearing sunglasses, even with the city being cloudy as it is."

Lovino twitched, "Has anyone called his sister?"

"We couldn't find any information on him, but if you know anyone—"

"Whatever," Lovino cut him off irritated now with even the thought of the Germans, "Can we go see Antonio now?"

The doctor pointed down the hall, "Room 319, but he's—"

"Thanks," He pulled Bella along, going down the hall and stopping right outside the room, looking through the glass window. He could practically see the drool on his face, his mouth wide open as he slept. Lovino rolled his eyes as the brunette on the other side of the window rolled over, sleeping wildly but not enough to rip the IVs out of him. He jumped a bit as the door slammed close, watching Bella run in and go to his side, holding his hand. He had to hold back a laugh as he jumped awake, pulling her into the best hug he could with one arm. They seemed to be talking, so he went ahead and texted Julchen about her idiot brother, who seemed to be genuinely worried about him, before he actually stepped foot in the room.

Antonio lifted his head, spotting Lovino and then turning to Bella, whispering something. She nodded and Lovino watched as she brushed past him, probably back into the waiting room.

That left the two of them.

"It's your fault, you know."

The words stung and Lovino glared at the Spaniard, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Gilbert tried to kill us," Antonio told him, "When that idiot brought you up Gilbert snapped, and he tried everything to convince him to let you go, telling him about you and Julchen, and I'm pretty sure he made up some shit too, but whatever. Crashed purposely into a parked car, and here we are. He brought me out, so I'm happy about that."

Lovino raised a brow, "The hell are you going on about?"

"Ah, don't you remember that day, when I was smoking outside?" A smirk rolled onto Antonio's face, "I guess he didn't mention me yet, but you could say I'm the not-as-nice version of your precious Antonio. He's a MPD lunatic, taking pills trying to repress me, but since _he's_ the one who got knocked out, I get to roam around a bit."

Lovino folded his arms, "That's not fucking funny."

"Still doubting me, si?" He gestured to the chart at the foot of his bed, "Check the papers. Should be under previous admittances?"

Cautiously, Lovino did take the clipboard, flipping the pages until he did see the previous admittances list.

_01/31: _Suicide attempt; overdose.

_03/22: _Broken wrist; fighting.

_04/09: _Concussion; under close watch.

_04/11: _Tested for multiple personality disorder; positive.

He just stared at the paper for a while, as the Spaniard on the bed chuckled. "I told you, you idiot. I told you."

"Shut up," Lovino hissed, "You don't even fucking deserve to share the same damn body as someone like Antonio. I'm not even going to call you that. I'll just call you Fucking Jerk."

'Fucking Jerk' snorted, "That's the fucking best you come up with, pequeño? Pitiful. You know, your little lover Antonio used to call me Spain, for whatever reason. That's not really a name, but we never really had too many conversations. Of course, unlike him, I enjoy hearing him plead to take over. If only he was strong enough—"

"You let him out right fucking now!" Lovino tried so hard not lose his temper and yell, "I fucking hate your ass!"

Spain gave him a toothy grin. "That's good to know, because until your Antonio gets strong enough to handle his life, you'll be dealing with me. You know, maybe that's what that idiot German was intending to do. We've had a few fights, him and I. He was probably trying to scare you away. Go ahead and leave though, you'll only prove him right. Besides, don't you have work to get to?"

Lovino slammed the door, stomping all the way to his car and grumbling his way to work.

* * *

Every day for the week Antonio was in the hospital, Lovino visited him on his lunch break and once he was done with work, went with him to the cafeteria and stayed with him until visiting hours were over.

And each day, it was still Spain he was confronted with, teased by, and annoyed with.

When the doctors said he could return home, Lovino was the one who picked him up and rolled him out in his wheelchair, driving him home and taking care of him when he wasn't busy. It was Lovino who'd taken off countless days at work just to be picked on and mistreated by someone who didn't seem to give two shits about. It was Lovino who cleaned up the messes Spain purposely made. It was Lovino who took everything he'd thrown at Antonio right back by Spain, and did it without complaint.

"He misses you," Spain noted one day, when Lovino was cleaning the dishes. He was scheduled to at least get his arm out of its cast the next week, the week right before Christmas, but it'd still take some time before he'd be allowed to get on crutches.

"Really now," Lovino had almost gone mechanical these days with his responses. At first, he'd overreact to all of Spain's games and tricks, but now he just took them without protest. Spain would never admit he missed that. "That's nice."

"I mean it," Spain struggled to single-handedly roll into the kitchen, "He keeps whining about you, even though he can see you."

Lovino sighed, leaning on the counter, "Look, if this is your sick way of making me insane, it's fucking working. Just stop talking about him. I've been dealing with your shit for almost 3 months, the least you could do is ease up on your jokes."

Spain scowled, but didn't push anymore, and Lovino finished the dishes while he rolled off to feed the turtle, Tomatina. A crash made him rolled back as quickly as he could, watching silently as the Italian cried, a broken plate's shards on the floor.

"I miss him," He sobs were broken and he held his face, "Mio Dio, I miss him so fucking much. He was so damn annoying, a-and he was clingy as hell, and he did the complete opposite of whatever I asked him to do, but I miss that idiot, dammit!"

"Lovino, I—"

"And you," He hissed, glaring at the Spaniard, "I'm so fucking tired of your shit! Is this fucking karma for the way I treated him, because it sucks! You kick me when I'm fucking down, you pick on me for no damn reason, and it's annoying! You're nothing like him!"

He had to catch his breath, watching Spain as he sat completely silent for once. He got the broom and dustpan and swept up the shards, dumping them in the trash and setting it outside to take to the dumpster later on. He sat on the couch, holding his head, not believe he'd really blown up like that. He also didn't realize Spain petting his head, awkwardly yes, but actually touching him in a way that wasn't groping.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled into a pillow.

Spain kept quiet, and Lovino peeked up at him.

He was a lot different from Antonio in many ways. For one thing, Antonio hated his hair long, but Spain kept his in a ponytail. He'd begged Lovino to take him to get his ears pierced (to which he denied several times, resulting in him just asking Francis and getting _three piercings on each ear_), and Antonio had expressed his hate for the things long ago. He voiced his opinion loudly and rudely, whereas Antonio did with actual consideration for the other person's feelings. Though Lovino would give him credit, since he was pretty good at fooling people who didn't know he was bipolar that he was the same as Antonio.

"Stop looking at me," He scowled again, "You're making me uncomfortable."

Lovino gave a small smile, "I can't help it."

"Yes you can," Spain protested, turning away, "Just don't l-look at me!"

Lovino chuckled, "Damn, you're adorable."

"Don't fucking say that!" Spain groaned, "You know what, I'm going to bed, good fucking night."

"You're going to need me to help you get in bed, idiot," Lovino was full-on laughing now, grabbing the chair's handles and wheeling him into his room. "You look stupid trying to roll with one hand. Cute as all hell, though."

Spain hissed as Lovino helped him in the bed, pulling him down beside him by his shirt with his good hand, "Asshole, stop calling me cute! I'm not fucking _cute_!"

"Is adorable any better?" Lovino snorted, "Or what about precious?"

Spain growled, "This isn't funny!"

"Maybe _charming_, or _lovely_, or _fine, _or—mphhmm."

It was the first time they'd kissed since the accident.

Lovino expected the kiss to be as rough as it was, but he honestly didn't care. He'd missed kissing Antonio too long. He ran his fingers through his hair, knocking it out of the ponytail and pulling lightly on it, though from the scratches Spain was leaving on him with one hand, he probably could've been worse. He carefully removed Spain's shirt, running a hand on his toned stomach, pressing kisses everywhere he could as the male moaned loudly. Biting, kissing, and sucking, leaving marks wherever he could—

"I'll see you tomorrow," He smirked, placing one last kiss on Spain's lips as he scowled. "Buonanotte, you prick."

He could hear Spain's curses through his wall as he fell asleep that night, a small grin on his face. He'd only wished it was Antonio he'd been kissing, wondering how he'd react to that.


	6. Time To Dance

_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph this is pitiful. My attempt at making some drama, everyone, and yet another short chapter. Though, the next chapter is Christmas, and bad stuff can't happen on Christmas, right?_

_...right?_

_-Santana_

_p.s. working on the next chapter now, so maybe it'll be triple update day! hehe, i'm hoping to stop all the drama and tragedy next chapter..._

* * *

_You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger, all wrong._

Spain was bored.

He was currently on a private flight to Lovino's and his brother's old home in Italy, where they'd be celebrating Christmas with the rest of the passengers: Francis, Julchen, Louise, Elizabeta, Roderich, Bella, Lars, and Gilbert. There were more, but he didn't really care for any of time, especially the last guy. They hadn't spoken since he'd been fucking up, though at least his arm was free from the damn cast. He wasn't supposed to, but he'd been using crutches whenever Lovino wasn't around. _Not until after New Year's_, he'd bitched, but Spain could care less about him.

He was more interested in his younger brother. God, he was cute. What was he doing with that stiff old German? She was the complete opposite of him, all about rules and being so uptight. He was just an auburn haired beauty with a great smile, and an even cuter laugh.

_Stop thinking about him._

Ugh, that douchebag again.

_Don't get any ideas! That's Lovi's little brother._

Sometimes he really hated that's this wasn't truly his body. He finally understood why the idiot took the pills, though he'd been reluctant to take them himself. What if it made Antonio disappear forever? Then who'd he talk to, and also, Lovino'd hate him!

N-Not that he cared or anything.

He sighed, turning to look outside to the cloudless sky. He silently wondered how much longer it'd be before they'd touch ground.

"I've never seen you this quiet, jerk."

He sneered, "I can fix that and break some of your bones in the process."

He saw Lovino roll eyes in the reflection on of the mirror, "If you were going to do it, you 'd have done it already. That's what, the fifth time you've used that threat? Pathetic."

Spain spun around, grabbing Lovino by his neck, "I'm telling you, dammit, stop fucking around and testing me. If it were my choice, you'd be dead already, but since your little boyfriend has _some_ hold over his body, I can't fucking do that."

He'd at least gotten a little scare out of the Italian, seeing his eyes widen as he grabbed him. He let him go with a snort, muttering, "And _I'm_ pathetic."

The rest of the ride was boring to him and he was happy to land, even if it meant returning to that stupid wheelchair of his. At least he could roll it himself now, instead of being babied by Lovino. Though he'd still make him get his bags.

_Stop being so mean to Lovi!_

Ugh, damn it all. He really wished he had at least packed the pills, because at this point he didn't care about the dumbass, he just didn't want to hear the whining.

_You'll be a murderer! I know I'm no better when it's the other way around, but you don't care about anyone but yourself, Spain! And this is my body anyways. Why can't I have it back already, you've gotten everything you could've possibly wanted!_

Not exactly, Spain smirked, his eyes landing on the younger Italian as he got his bags. He'd had dinner with him and Lovino once, and it was pretty obvious who the cuter one was.

_You are not doing that, Spain! If you do, I'll make sure you never ever get out again!_

Empty threat, Spain grinned, rolling his way. All he'd do was start a small conversation, maybe convince him to ditch the group with him, get him shit-faced drunk and then do a few things with that he'd probably be begging him to do by the night was over, and then—

"Spain." He flinched at the tone of voice, "The exit's this way, bastard."

He grumbled and rolled alongside the boring Italian. This trip was going to be hell, if he kept popping up. The whole point of a vacation to relax away from the constant factors, not be the complete same with some different scenery.

He didn't say much, even as Francis tried to talk him into trying out the clubs later tonight. He wasn't in the mood if Feliciano wasn't going, and Lovino Tightass wouldn't let him out of his sight, anyways. He smirked inwardly; he didn't remember Antonio ever conquering said Tightass—

_Spain, I'm warning you! That's not funny! Just leave him alone and behave!_

He was surrounded by tight-asses, he realized after a moment. Maybe going to the club wasn't such a bad idea.

The villa they'd arrived at was more than beautiful, Spain had to admit. It was on the very outskirts of town, closed off by gates and complete with a fountain and a pool. Of course, it wouldn't be an option to swim since it was 16°C outside, but he'd heard Lovino mentioned that it was usually converted into an ice skating rink they let the orphanage down the road use as a Christmas present each year. He'd snorted at that, but he guess it was probably out of 'the kindness of their hearts' since they had more than enough money, according to the house. Which also made him wonder, why the hell was he living in an apartment complex again?

The inside was just as gorgeous, cherry wood flooring throughout the entire house. The lower floor had a nice sitting room, complete with a fireplace and a tall tree. _Great, _he noted, _we'll have to decorate the tree like a fucking family_. It was also where the kitchen was, along with a few other rooms he didn't care about, and an old fashioned elevator, which he'd probably abuse his privilege on for an excuse to use his crutches.

The next floor was about 4 basic rooms, _if_ you could call them basic. They were pretty spacious, all of them equipped with full bathrooms and king sized beds, with a great balcony view. Francis and his boytoy, along with Liz and Roderich, Louise and Feliciano, and Julchen and Gilbert agreed to stay on that floor, much to Spain's displeasure. How was he supposed to keep an eye on the kid if they weren't even on the same floor?

Lovino took the rest of them to the top floor were two more huge rooms were, along with what was his grandfather's study and the storage room/attic. Spain did nothing but whine as Lovino unpacked both of their things, the latter of the two ignoring him. "You know, this is my old room."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Spain snarled, "Though I'm sure you didn't hear a damn thing I just said!"

He didn't. "I could hear all my Grandfather's calls from here, most of them with the mafia. That's why we really came to America, so we'd be safe from them. Nonno had plenty of bills to the mafia he didn't pay, and since died, they'd take it from us. Vene's scared of them coming back, but I don't care. I can shoot a gun and take a hostage just as well as they can."

"Who's Vene?"

Lovino laughed to himself, "I call Feliciano by his middle name, and him by mine. It's an old habit we picked up when we were in hiding, so the mobsters wouldn't know who we really were."

"That's kind of sad, don't you think?"

"Sadness," Lovino locked his suitcase, tossing it in the closet, "Is an emotion I can't afford to have here."

* * *

Even as they decorated the tree, playing Christmas carols in their respective languages, something seemed off about the atmosphere. Spain couldn't stand to even be in the same room, so he, Francis, and Gilbert had decided to sneak off and bake cookies, when in actuality, Francis was doing more of the cooking, and Gilbert and Spain just glared at each other.

"Mes amis, it's Christmas time!" He'd exasperated as he put the cookies in the oven. "Can't you two get along, just for the sake of that?"

"No," They chimed.

Francis frowned, "You two were the best of friends, and you're letting the little Italian get between it? That's horrible."

"I was _never_ friends with that guy," Gilbert pointed out, "I was friends with _Antonio_. And Antonio knew that I used to like said Italian, along with my _sister_. So if Antonio—or Spain—was really my friend, he'd dump him and respect that's it's bros before _hoes_."

Spain couldn't even be mad when Antonio voiced his opinion, "Except for the fact Lovino is in fact _not_ a whore, and I don't _like_ him, I _love _him. If Gilbert was really my friend, he'd be supportive of that and not try to kill us both in a fucking car accident."

Gilbert snarled, "Like some freak like you could be capable of loving anything."

"You take that back, red eyes. At least my looks don't scare people away."

"Yeah, your freaky dual personality does."

Spain leapt up from his chair, hobbling in pain over to the other side of the table to punch Gilbert in the face, knocking them both over as he kept punching him, Gilbert fighting back best he could. Francis pulled them apart before thing could get serious. "Men, men! As much as fighting has solved problems before, the two of you are already beat up enough! Just stop it already!"

Spain panted, still dying to rip that albino's head from his body, but was promptly set back in his chair and sent back into the living room despite his protests. Julchen and Lovino seemed to be getting along just swimmingly for an old couple that got broken up because of her psychopathic twin. Maybe that was Gilbert's thing, making others just as miserable as he was when Lovino denied him. If he couldn't have him, no one could.

Deciding to leave the happy 'family' to themselves, he rolled himself outside, a little surprised to see the orphanage kids playing on the 'ice rink'. They looked really happy, like they'd never done anything like that before. Hell, what were they doing in that orphanage?

"O-Oh, excuse us sir," An older lady, strong Italian accent in her words, "We weren't interrupting the Vargas' Christmas, were we?"

"Not at all," He tried very hard to sound polite, "I doubt they noticed."

She smiled, "I haven't seen you before."

"Antonio," He half-smiled, "Just a friend of the Vargas brothers."

"That's nice," She sat beside him, "How long have you know them?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe half a year?"

She continued questioning him until she had to go aid a boy who'd stuck his tongue on a pole. He rolled off after that, going back inside and locking the door. He was absolutely sure of something going on.

"I don't think anyone should go out tonight," He said much later, after they'd all shared dinner cooked by the four ladies in the house.

"Ah, what?" Julchen frowned, "Why not?"

Lovino looked up from the dishes, "Yeah, why the fuck not?"

"Something funny's going on," He shrugged, "There was this lady asking me way too many questions, and—"

"Did you take your meds today?" Lovino cut him off, making a few of the other guests laugh, Spain glaring harshly at him, "You guys go ahead, I'll stay home with him."

"You sure, fratello?"

Lovino nodded as the group headed out, Liz reminding that she had eyes everywhere. Spain only rolled away, going towards the elevator. "Oh c'mon, I was joking! What's got you so damn worried?"

He didn't answer, he didn't have to. He closed the elevator doors and let himself be taken to the top floor, going past his room and into the office.

He needed some fucking answers, dammit.

_Spain, snooping isn't very nice! _

"I'm trying to save your precious boyfriend, idiot." He grumbled, looking through the drawers and folders, trying to find at least a clue of who'd be trying to kill them. Damn, this guy owed a shit-ton of money. How'd he get in so much debt?

There was a crash and he dropped everything where it was, only stopping to grab the convenient gun he'd spotted while he was searching. He rolled out as silently as he could, watching as two males violently beat the Italian on the first floor from the railing, who made no type of sound indicating he was hurt. He smirked a bit, watching for a few moments. This could get interesting.

_Spain! Stop fucking around!_

He chuckled quietly, watching Lovino get kicked in the gut. That'd be sure to leave a bruise.

"Now I'll ask you again, Vargas," The man snarled, "Where's your inheritance?"

Lovino spat at the man, a tooth hitting him in the forehead, "I'll tell you again, it's not of your fucking business."

Spain would give the kid some credit; he certainly didn't seem to give them any advantages, and it didn't look like he'd be giving in anytime soon, even if he was tied up and the other man seemed to have a chloroform cloth in his hand. Though, just in case, he went ahead and aimed the gun at one of the guys.

A loud shot echoed in the house and he watched as burly guy number one fell to the floor. He'd killed people before in much more torturous way, and as much as he'd love to go play in the blood, there was still the matter of the other guy. Should he shoot him, or could Lovino handle him on his own?

A second thud answered his question, followed by a long string of Italian swears as he glared up at the Spaniard, grinning as his eyes shimmered with bloodlust. A few police cars showed up later, Spain never moving from his spot as they dragged out the bodies. It was amusing to him, how easily human lives could be manipulated with the help of one of their own creations designed to destroy. The paramedic team cleaned up Lovino's wounds, which were sadly not bad other than bruises and cuts, along with the missing tooth, but it was rather unnoticeable.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, Lovino not bothering to thank him, and Spain not bothering him at all. After all, what do you say to the heartless bastard who was very willing to let you get beat up, and what does he say to the man who took a guy out without a weapon?

Nothing, that's what.


	7. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

_This is late as all hell, but I'm sorry ;; I got distracted by the EURO 2012. My family makes such a big deal whenever Italy plays, and today was no different, especially with it being verse Spain. My girlfriend and I were against each other the whole time ^^;; too bad they tied XP Italy, we could've kill them! What happened out there! ALL THOSE ALMOST GOALS WERE NOT NECESSARY. _

_Heh. But anyways, I'd like to give a shout out to anonymous reviewer, Gillian Beilschmidt for correcting me on Antonio's/Spain's disorder! Dio, I'm so stupid for that one. I went back and corrected it, so again, thank you. I don't know how the hell I got them confused, but I did._

_Now on to the (awkwardly 3-part and short) chapter (as I go eat my big Italian dinner)._

_-Santana_

* * *

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention, now let's not get selfish…_

"Roma, Roma, get up! It's Buon Natale!"

Lovino could not have woken up any worse.

The Italian sat up, rubbing his eyes and lazily grabbing his glasses, seeing the crowd of people he and his brother had invited along for their trip. After the previous incident, they'd all been extremely cautious and even gone as far to have their house watch and protected with guards. Though, why they were all in his room, he had exactly no idea about.

"Can't I get fucking dressed, dammit," He grumbled, "Why aren't you all dressed for mass?"

Bella blushed, "We just wanted to thank you for letting us spend Christmas with you…"

Lovino rolled his eyes, getting out of bed and pulling out his clothes, "Well, we're practically family, aren't we? Why the fuck wouldn't we spend it together?"

Francis raised his hand, "Actually, I have not been welcomed into your family with such open arms, mon cher."

"You're Sp—Antonio's friend," He waved him off, "Close enough."

Someone cleared their throat, and Lovino turned, folding his arms as a small pathway was made. _Thunk, thunk, thunk,_ he heard, and came face to face with Spain, giving a shaky smile on his crutches, "Dammit, idiot, what did I tell you? The doctor said not until—"

"Lovi," He was cut off as the smile got wider, "We're trying to give you a present here."

He dropped the clothes in his hand, hazel eyes widening in shock. "A-Antonio?"

The Spaniard just gave him a huge smile and laughed, Lovino tackling him in a hug that made them both fall. "D-Dammit, bastard, what took you so long!"

"Well, Julchen and I noticed that Spain only seemed to come out when Antonio was stressed out." Liz said, taking pictures of the two boys. "So we decided to lock Spain and Gilbert in a room until Spain got too stressed to hold Antonio's body anymore. Let me just say, it took _a lot_, and—"

"Liz," Roderich interrupted, "I'm sure they've got some catching up to do. We should all go get ready for mass."

They all agreed, leaving the two lovers alone, Gilbert being the last to leave. "Gil?"

He turned slightly, "Ja?"

"Thanks," Lovino smiled.

"Vhatever," He smirked, closing the door, going to his own room.

"Now," Antonio maneuvered himself atop his boyfriend, pressing his hands on the floor on either side of Lovino's head, "I think we have some catching up to do?"

Lovino laughed, wrapping his hands around Antonio's neck, pulling him down into a sweet kiss. He missed his idiotic, annoying, stupidly stupid bastard, and he was going show him the best he could.

* * *

Of course, they were interrupted not much longer, Feliciano swinging by to remind them to get ready for mass. Lovino grumbled for the most part, but Antonio reminded them that they had plenty of time to make up for the 4 months he'd missed. He had dressed in a white button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes, with a navy blue blazer and red tie. Of course, Spain had not packed any dressy clothes for himself, so he'd dressed Antonio in a white v-neck and dark black jeans that were very complimenting to his backside, with a black sneaker.

"Don't you have anything other than these stupid v-necks?" Lovino tossed him a coat as he grabbed his own. "You fucking have like fifty."

Antonio pouted, "I have a lot of other shirts, Spain just didn't listen to me when he was packing! It's like he did it _just_ to annoy me!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Probably did, the bastard."

The two met the rest of their party at the car, taking off to one of the biggest cathedrals in Italy for mass. Lovino would never admit he was a church boy, but he sang rather quietly to the hymns and hung on every one of the priest's words. He never had the same experience of church back in America, but it wasn't so bad, he realized. He'd just needed a break from church, like several people he knew of were taking.

After mass, they'd gone home and the ladies had went to start preparing Christmas dinner, while the males just drank wine and beer, sitting around the tree. It'd been quite some time since they'd actually placed presents under the tree, but there were a few they'd distribute after dinner at least. He knew Feliciano was proposing to that stupid German, though he'd reluctantly given his blessing. Bella had gotten Lars some more weed. Francis was giving the Brit some tickets home for New Year's. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't gotten anything for Antonio.

Dinner was out, he thought to himself as Antonio went to talk to his friends. They would've already eaten and the whole city would've been shut down regardless. Having sex, sadly, was out as well, knowing damn well his cast would be in the way. He couldn't run out and buy him some jewelry, either, because he didn't know anything Antonio liked, and again, the shops were closed. He was screwed and he knew it.

So he went to ask the girls.

"What to give Antonio, hmm?" Liz stirred up the mashed potatoes, "What about yourself?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "He has a fucking cast, Li—"

"I t-think what Elizabeta's trying to say is just you being with him should be enough, since he just got back to normal, right?" Louise nervously cut him off, pulling the ham out of the oven.

Liz raised a brow, "No, I meant he and Antonio should totally—"

"Fuck!" Julchen trilled, smirking as she decorated cookies, "Ja, that'd be totally awesome!"

Lovino ran a hand through his hair, "Do you idiots not understand that I can't do that when he has a fucking cast?"

"No," Liz grinned, "You can't do anything to him, but that doesn't mean he can't do anything to you."

Lovino frowned, "That's not fair, and I'm not doing it. I'm just going not going to give him anything."

Of course, the girls were not having that. He had no idea where the ribbon came from, or how damn strong Louise was ("I'm so sorry, Lovino, but i-it's for your own good,"). He kicked and screamed as they replaced his shirt with a navy blue one, then tying his arms behind his back with a red ribbon. They sneakily carried him to his room, leaving him on the bed with the threat that he even thought about moving Liz would release the night's activities to the public (she wouldn't know what happened though, would she?).

He heard more footsteps, thinking it was then with more torture, but he thought he'd never be so relieved to see Antonio in the doorway. "Finally, bastard, it's taken you long enough. Come untie this stupid ribbon."

Antonio seemed to be in a bit of a daze as he did so, slowly unraveling his Italian boyfriend, who prompt sat up to stretch his arms.

"Those girls, I'm telling you," He groaned, trying to send the circulation back into his arms. "They're so dumb and aggressive, I mean they're fucking—"

"Lovi," He turned to face the Spaniard, "Come lie with me for a moment? I'm tired from taking the stairs."

Lovino rolled his eyes, but did as he asked. Might as well give him _some_ type of present. "Why the hell would you take the stairs?"

"Strengthening my arms," He smiled, pulling Lovino closer to him, kissing his forehead. "You looked really with the ribbon, you know."

There was no use trying to hide his blush, but he hid his face in a pillow regardless. "Shut up, bastard."

"Stop hiding from me," He could almost see Antonio pouting, shivering as the Spaniard placed his lips on his neck, "I get locked up in my body for months and you can't show me your face?"

Lovino refused to look up at him. If there was one thing he didn't miss about Antonio, it was the enormous amount of blushing he did. He felt like he did when he just hit puberty, and those were _not_ the best times of his life. Probably the worst, if he really thought about it.

He felt Antonio's hand in his hair, "You know I've always wondered about this cute little curl you and your brother have…"

Lovino shot up, "Don't you d—"

But the damage was done. He bit down forcefully on his lip, holding in the moans that were dying to escape. He clenched his hands into fists, holding the bed sheets. "Hmm? You say something, _amor_?"

He glared at Antonio, his whole body on fire and trembling, "L-Let go, d-dammit."

Antonio pulled rather roughly on the curl, pulling Lovino into a kiss before he could protest, the latter biting the former's lip harshly. He hoped he bled, damn it all. He could feel all the heat in his body rushing to his lower body, and if Antonio didn't let go of his God-forsaken curl soon, he'd kill him.

He pulled away, his face way too warm for his own liking, smacking away Antonio's hand from his hair, "D-Don't touch that."

"Why not?" He propped himself on his elbows innocently. "It doesn't do anything, does it?"

Lovino glared as harshly as he could, "N-None of your business, bastard."

Antonio rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Lovi, I thought we were past all this! Just tell me, and I'll leave it alone."

"No," Lovino scowled, rolling out of the bed. "I-I'm going to shower."

He heard Antonio behind him but knew it'd take him awhile before he could actually get in the shower. Closing the doors (and catching a glimpse of a seemingly pissed Antonio), he stripped down and jumped into a cold shower, washing himself down and ignoring any lingering thoughts caused by his stupid curl. He heard the shower door slide open, heard Antonio groan and get in, and then the door close. He washed his hair, closing his eyes, and pretended that he was not even in there, that those weren't Antonio's calloused hands massaging his shoulders, that it wasn't Antonio's dick rubbing against him, that it wasn't—

"_Fuck_," He hissed as one of Antonio's fingers went up his ass, "What the _hell do you think you're doing_?"

Antonio kissed the shorter man's forehead. "I'm helping you."

"Not really!" Lovino squirmed as a second finger snuck its way in, "This is the complete opposite of what I want, dammit!"

Antonio tilted Lovino's head back, out of the way of the showerhead. "Julchen told me that you were trying to give me a present similar to this. Look me in the eyes and say it's not true."

"I-It's not," Lovino snapped, his eyes looking anywhere but the Spaniard's hypnotizing green ones. "I wasn't thinking about the fucking shower."

Antonio laughed, "Of course you weren't, sweetie."

"Don't call me that," Lovino elbowed him as a third finger entered him, "A-And take it easy back there, it fucking hurts."

He could almost see Antonio's smirk, "Poor thing, it's only starting now~! It gets better, though."

Lovino scowled, "Are you giving me pet names just to piss me off, because it's fucking working."

Antonio laughed, kissing his neck and cheek, "I'm sorry, honey, they just seem to be flowing out of nowhere. I'm not doing it on purpose, I promise Lovi!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Antonio removed his fingers, putting his hands on Lovino's hips, "I'm sure I don't have to warn you about the pain?"

The Italian rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure it can't possibly get any worse."

"Oh," Antonio chuckled, "I'm sure you'll disagree tomorrow."

* * *

Lovino could not walk straight, he realized on his way to breakfast the next morning. He'd purposely left Antonio, knowing he'd probably need the rest more than he did since he'd been on his feet much longer than he needed to be. He limped down the stairs, wincing a bit once he sat down at the table. Fortunately, it was only Bella in the kitchen, so he knew she wouldn't pester him with too many questions.

Unfortunately, he realized, she had decided to express herself on his pancakes with butter.

_Congratulations on the sex._

"Bella!" He hissed as she giggled, running off. Ugh, he couldn't even eat the damn things anymore. Throwing them away, he just made himself some coffee. Even food was a weapon, apparently.

Not much longer and the whole house was up and about, Lovino secluding to himself and reading the book Feliciano had gotten him. It was by two German brothers, and as much as he wanted the thing to burn in hell, he was actually semi-enjoying the book. He tried to ignore it as Antonio pressed a tiny kiss in his hair, and as Feliciano recounted his proposal to Louise. He ignored Julchen's teasing and Gilbert's sulking, and Francis's pat on the back, and Arthur's weird looks, and—

"You know what?" Lovino sneered as yet another one of his meal was about to be dumped in the trash, "It's not even that big of a fucking deal. Me and Antonio—"

"Had sex?" Liz giggled.

"Fucked?" Francis offered.

"Made love?" Feliciano cheered.

The Italian held his head. "I don't even feel like dealing with you people today. You guys suck."

"Not as much as you do," Gilbert snorted, the whole table laughing.

Rolling his eyes, he got up, dumped his plate on Gilbert's head, and marched towards the elevators. He decided he'd go out for a while and visit an old friend, and he'd need a coat and scarf as cold as it was getting. Also, he'd probably have to get out of his pajamas.

It had been a very, very long time since he'd snuck out of the house. He was almost scared he'd fall, but he was lucky the house hadn't changed a bit. Climbing down the fire escape and landing in the soft snow with a crunch, he waved to the burly guards before walking towards the city. He waved to his neighbors, who hadn't seen the boy since he was literally a boy, and he didn't stop until he reached the little café on the corner, the bell chimed as he entered.

An older woman, no younger than 40 and no older than 50, gave him a warm smile, "Well, well, if it isn't little Romulus."

"You know I'm the farthest thing from my grandfather, Signora Caterina." He sat at the counter, "Can I get a coffee, please?"

"Anything you want, dear." Lovino couldn't help but notice the graying hairs in the long braid she kept her brunette hair in. Her green eyes seemed tired, but even when he was a child, they were tired. He could remember when he and Feliciano practically ran the shop, ordering around the other adults whenever Caterina had left out, along with her daughters. She and Lovino were far too alike to get along well, but you couldn't tell by the amount of time the two spent together. "How's Vene?"

"He's good, just proposed to his girlfriend," Lovino drank the warm drink as the woman swept up the floor, though seldom visitors came by these days. "Still dumb as dirt, though. How's—"

"She's still stubborn," He watched as the woman scowled, almost a mirror of her eldest child, "She refuses to come home and refuses to tell me why. I haven't heard from her in weeks."

Lovino frowned, "I'm sure she'll call eventually—"

"You know as good as I that the odds of her calling me are about the same odds as a crowd of people coming through those doors right now." Caterina said, "She's just the same as she's always been."

The phone rang, and Lovino hopped down from his seat. "Seems like the odds are in your favor, Signora."

He smirked, holding the door to a shivering little family, probably just wanting some heat and hot chocolate, and silently wondered if the caller was who he'd thought it'd been. He hoped it was.


	8. But It's Better If You Do

_Sorry for not having this up yesterday! The power was out for a majority of the short time I was actually home and I didn't even have my phone, so basically I just made my family watch Hetalia Seasons 1 & 2 with me since they're the few DVDs that aren't completely stupid that I own. Hehe, my brother liked it._

_Fun Fact: This is the first fanfiction I've written and published daily in 9 months! That's probably why I'm not satisfied with it myself, because I could be doing a hell of a lot better, so this is a bit of practice writing for me before I go kick-start back into the fanfiction world. I planned on making this a drabble series, but it turned into a full-blown storyline. Guess it happens sometimes ^^;;_

_Well, enough chatter. On to the story!_

_-Santana_

* * *

_Well, I'm afraid that I…well, I may have faked it._

Ever since they'd gotten back from Italy, Lovino spent less and less time with Antonio.

Every day, Antonio tried to convince himself it wasn't purposely. I mean, he was behind at work already from taking so many days to take care of him—er, Spain. Antonio was behind as well, and he was afraid his students would hate him for leaving them with a substitute for so long (of course, they wouldn't). As the days went by, their work weeks got more stressful, and Antonio only saw his Italian when he was coming home from work, and even then, it'd only be such a short time before he'd have to leave for work. It was absolutely devastating to come in late and see Lovino curled up on his couch asleep from waiting so long, having to carry him back next door so he wouldn't freak out in the morning. Things would get better, he hoped.

The Spaniard was excited, though, since his birthday (and two days later, Valentine's Day) was coming up. They'd planned to take those three days off and just hang out, whether it be laying around in one of their apartments, or going out into the city. He was not going to let anything or anyone get in the way of this, because he was the birthday boy, and he should get what he wanted!

**FROM: Lovino**

_Can't sleep over. Gotta help Vene with wedding stuff._

Antonio frowned, looking over at the clock. 10:45 PM.

**TO: Lovino**

I already made dinner though! :c

**FROM: Lovino**

_Sorry. Leave it in the microwave, though._

_Vene says he's sorry for borrowing me._

Antonio didn't even have the heart to respond, hanging upside down on his couch as his faithful pet turtle slowly made her way over. "Ay, Tomatina, Lovi's deserted us for his brother. He didn't mean to, though."

The turtle tilted its head at him.

"I know, I know, he promised. But maybe he'll sneak in and I'll still get to wake up to him!"

The turtle turned its head the other way.

"Don't be so mean! I'm sure tomorrow will be fine. It's my birthday!"

The turtle stared at him.

"…let's get you to bed, si?"

Though, the Spaniard himself couldn't sleep. He was almost used to these restless nights, too excited for the upcoming day to rest. He started at the digital clock in the corner, counting down until it hit midnight, doing a small, silly dance when it finally hit. Even as he was twenty six, he didn't feel any older. He knew that'd kick in later in the year.

A call from Gil and Franny around one was expected, and he hadn't realized how long they'd been on the phone until he heard the front door open and close, the microwave powering on. "H-Hey guys, I'll call you later."

He knew Lovino was going to be pissed when he saw that he was still up, but he couldn't help it. Plus, he could always blame it on his friends. Peeking through the door, he saw the Italian sitting on the couch, eating the paella he'd cooked earlier. He looked tired, and he hadn't even taken off his huge coat or his earmuffs.

"Antonio," He jumped, "Go to bed."

The Spaniard pouted, coming out of his room, "I'm not tired! And it's my birthday, _plus_ I'm older than you, so if anything, I'm the boss here."

Lovino rolled his eyes, eating another mouthful of his food before replying. "You're gonna be tired all day if you don't go to bed. Why the hell would I go through all the trouble of canceling work just for you to sleep?"

"We could sleep together!" The happy brunette plopped down beside his lover, "In whichever context you take that."

He grinned as Lovino's blush reached up to his ears, him clutching the plate tightly. "Not funny, bastard."

Antonio laughed, scooting closer to him. "Okay, then I'll sleep when you do."

"I'm not sleeping," Lovino snorted, "Got too much to do. I just stopped by to eat—and make sure you were in bed."

Antonio frowned for the second time in 24 hours. "Lovi, it's not healthy for you to go so long without sleeping."

"It's only 30-something hours, I'm fucking fine," The Italian grumbled. "Besides, you'll be thanking me by the time we're done today. I have a lot planned, and you're not messing any of it up. We're on a tight schedule."

Antonio was confused, "But it's my birthday!"

"I know."

"So why are you planning everything?"

"If we don't plan," Lovino got up to wash his plate. "And by 'we', I do mean 'me', then we're probably just going to be lazy all day and maybe wonder around downtown. If it makes you any happier, I'll let you do whatever you want on Valentine's Day."

Antonio followed, scratching his head, "Isn't that a bit backwards, Lovi?"

"Shut up, Antonio."

Not long after that, Lovino had kissed the Spaniard goodnight, heading back out to whatever else he had to do. Despite his protest, Antonio _did_ fall asleep, but only long enough for him to be not as tired as he would've been. Small hands patting his face made his wake up rather confused, only making connections as he heard his sister's laugh. "Tio, Tio! Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"Gracias, pequeño." Antonio ruffled the boy's hair, yawning and getting out of bed with the boy in arms. Marina, her husband Alfred, and Lovino were all in the living room chatting, Marina the only one acknowledging his presence when he entered.

"Happy birthday, hermano." She smiled, "I can take him off your hands so you can get ready."

"Ready for what?" He rubbed his green eyes sleepily. "I didn't think we were doing anything until later."

Lovino finally spotted the male, "No, get ready now. We're leaving in 30 minutes."

Antonio pouted, but did as told. If Lovino had gone through all the trouble to make his birthday plans, then the least he could do was stick to the silly schedule. Taking a quick shower, he slipped into his boxers and dried his hair before pulling on one of his old football jerseys and a pair of tight dark blue jeans along with some brown boots to go with his brown zip-up hoodie. He was a bit scared the jeans would mess with his brace, but luckily it didn't, so with that, they were on their way.

"So, Toni, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Alfred said as Lovino drove to wherever their destination was. "Geez, last time I saw you, you were fucking plastered at one of my parties! Heh, good thing you aren't now, right?"

Antonio let out a friendly laugh, though he was only tolerating the American to be polite, "Ah, si, I couldn't let my little Lovi down! He was up all night working on today!"

"Don't call me little," The Italian grumbled, making a sharp turn. "And I wasn't up _just_ for you. I had my own business to handle."

Marina giggled, "You know, out of all the people you've dated, I like him best. He's funny!"

Antonio whined, "It's not funny when he's being mean to you!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, finally stopping the car. "Alright, Antonio, close your eyes."

He did so, hearing the doors slam shut and then someone lead him out of his own. It wasn't that bad of a walk, he'd only hoped they were closer to their destination. A bell chimed and the hand dropped from his. "Alright, open your eyes."

Antonio couldn't even form words.

_Roma and Vene's_ was nothing less than the older Italian's expectations. It was spacious, had tiled flooring, and an old Italian feel to it. Checkered tablecloths covered every table and booth, the walls painted different shades of transitioning brown. There were pictures on the wall—of the two brothers, he realized—throughout the restaurant, slightly blushing as he spotted a few of himself with Lovino. He recognized their grandfather in quite a few of them, and a few other people he didn't really know. He turned back to face Lovino, who only had his arms crossed with a smirk. "You did all this?"

"Me and Vene," He shrugged nonchalant, "You're lucky enough to be our first customer."

His eyes widened, "Que? Really?"

"Yup~!" He almost jumped seeing Feliciano pop out of the kitchen, two plates of spaghetti in his hands. "I hope you all don't mind sharing plates, 'cause I could only find two!"

Lovino sighed, "Did you check the cabinets?"

"Oh, right! Sorry fratello!"

He rolled his eyes, getting the forks. "Well, everyone enjoy."

"Oi, we don't get introduced?" Gilbert marched in from the back, "Rude much, frau?"

Lovino glared, "I thought I told you not to call me—"

"Antonio, mon ami!" Francis, always a savior in these arguments, grabbed Gilbert and pulled him to the table where Antonio was sitting as Lovino served the rest of their guests: Elizabeta, Roderich, Bella, Lars, and Arthur (ugh, who'd invited him?). "26 years young, oui?"

He laughed, "Si, but these last few months made me feel older than that!"

They chatted rather friendly until Lovino joined them, the two deciding to leave the two 'lovebirds' alone, much to Lovino's distaste. Antonio was still playing around with his food, making Lovino's scowl even worse. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" He twirled the noodles on the fork, "Oh, no, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Lovino had barely let it faze him that Antonio was feeding him. "Fuck, stop that."

Antonio held back a laugh, "Have you ever seen that Disney movie, Lady and the Tramp?"

He waited eagerly for Lovino's response, which was a defiant, "Oh hell no, we're not doing that cheesy ass stunt."

"Please?" Antonio begged, "Per favore?"

Lovino shuddered, "Only if you _please_ don't speak Italian outside of the bedroom. Damn, that's hot."

Antonio chuckled, finding a long strand of spaghetti and putting one end in his mouth, Lovino finding the other and doing the same before their mouths met, a sweet and welcoming kiss on both ends.

A flash went off and Bella giggled, "That's _so_ totally going on the walls!"

"It better not!" Lovino hissed, Antonio reaching to hold his hand so he wouldn't leave.

"It's okay," He gave him a warm smile, "No big deal, si?"

The Italian scowled, "Yeah, whatever."

The day seemed to only get better for Antonio, ditching his friends and sibling at the restaurant to hit a few shops, where he let Lovino find him shirts that weren't v-necks and pants that weren't jeans, but still very comfortable, along with a trip back to the pet shop to play with some of the animals. After that, they went to the movies again, and Antonio found himself growing tired, though he still knew his birthday was far from over. They were thankfully on their way to their last stop, which was the party at Gil and Julchen's bar. However, he had never felt a better time to pass up getting drunk with his friends.

"Lovi, can we—"

"No," He cut him off rather abruptly, "I put too much damn time and money into this party for you to miss it. Fucking dug in your old yearbooks and actually had to spend time with _Germans_ for your ass. You are definitely going to this damn party."

The Spaniard chuckled, but didn't press the matters any further. The Italian's mind was clearly made up, and the fact that he was stubborn did not change a single thing.

The bar certainly looked different with the birthday party décor hanging around, and Gilbert had even gone as far to take down his silly Prussian flag to hang up a Spanish one (and move his Prussian one on the other wall of the bar). Was that Ivan and Natalya Braginski from 11th grade? Geez, he'd gotten bigger…and scarier, at that. And Yao and Kiku, arguing over something with Arthur watched with some type of drink in his hand, the Greek Heracles sleeping not too far away. He shook his head again, why did that stupid Brit keep showing up everywhere…

He wasn't too surprised when Lovino disappeared into the crowd, and he went ahead and made himself comfortable at the bar, not noticing one bit how each of his drinks were a bit stronger than the last. It didn't take long before he could barely stand, wobbling as they wheeled out his birthday cake. The sounds of the crowd singing "Happy Birthday" in various languages made his head hurt, but he didn't care. He just wanted some of that cake.

All of it, possibly.

Incoherently, the alcohol-induced Antonio fell face first into his cake, flailing a bit before it actually clicked that he was covered in cake. He stood back up, not in the least bit graceful, as all his friends cheered. He tried to spot Lovino, but at the moment, everyone looked so much like Ivan…

_Let me out. You're useless._

Antonio would've rolled his eyes if he hadn't fallen on his ass. He was not useless, he was just a _little_ dizzy. He stood back up as the party went on, dancing with several Ivan look-a-likes and going for more drinks when he could.

He wasn't even tired anymore when Lovino made him go sit down while he cleaned up after mostly everyone had left. He spun around on the bar stool, holding on the bar so he wouldn't fall (again). Lovino was telling him something, but it sounded like he was underwater. Why was Lovi swimming at the bar?

"Que? No te oigo." He slurred, not noticing he'd began speaking in his native tongue. "Estoy cansada."

He heard Lovino grumble, "The hell are you talking about you can't hear me? And how the hell are you tired when you were just dancing with every fucking person you got your hands on? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Antonio rolled his eyes, standing up a bit wobbly but gaining his balance and grabbing Lovino, tossing him rather rudely over his shoulder. "Nos vamos a casa."

He felt Lovino beating on his back, "Are you fucking retarded? Were you not listening when I said I have to clean up that fucking mess you and your high school buddies made in there before Gilbert and Mr. Maple Syrup get back? Are you even listening_ now_?"

The Spaniard was not, putting Lovino in the passenger's seat and walking to the driver's side. He was a bit confused when he saw Lovino behind the wheel, "Que—"

"Other side, drunk douchebag." Lovino growled, and Antonio reluctantly complied, "Dio, of all the people to get shitfaced drunk, it'd be the one who speaks another fucking language."

Antonio didn't remember much of the ride, only the bumps in the rode and Lovino's grumbling. He must've fallen asleep, he guessed, but at least now he was a little less drunk. Oh man, what was that taste—

"Pull over," He managed to get out before abruptly throwing up on the car floor, Lovino throwing a fit.

"Fucking drunk! Why the hell didn't you say something earlier! You got that nasty ass shit on my fucking _Fiat_! My $24,750 _Fiat Abarth! I should kill you!"_

"Lovino—"

"Don't Lovino me now!" The enraged Italian pulled over not even a full 2 blocks from the apartment, marching over to Antonio's side and pulling out the flooring cover, "My fucking money going down the drain because of an idiot like you, dammit! You fucking owe me! You're going to work this shit off!"

"Lovino—"

The Italian was too enraged and disgusted by the flooring to even speak English anymore, and Antonio winced as his voice got louder and louder as he paced around, sometimes turning towards him to yell at. "Lovino, can we please get home? I feel like I might throw up aga—"

"No," Lovino sneered, pulling him out of the vehicle, "You fucking _walk_."

"But Lovi—"

"Streetlights are on," Lovino got back in the car, pulling away, leaving Antonio in the dust with the ruined flooring cover. The birthday boy frowned, looking at his watch.

_11:49._

What a great ending to his birthday.

He made the trek home, not surprised when he saw Lovino in his own apartment, and fumbled to get the door open, though he had done it luckily before he threw up on the door. He'd made it to the sink right in time, chucking up the little food he'd eaten at the party along with the bad smelling vodka and rum. Was there anything he _hadn't_ drunk last night?

"Water," He chuckled, answering his own question and grabbing a bottle of the stuff before plopping on his couch, seeing his sleeping turtle's shell over beside the television stand. He was too tired to change, and too tired to take another step. He clicked on the TV and let his eyes flutter shut for the second time that night, not noticing when Lovino came by and threw a blanket over him (and shutting the open door for the airheaded Spaniard), kissing his cheek ever so lightly and blushing before marching back to his own apartment.

At least, he pretended not to.


	9. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

_Three more chapters~ Should be done with this arc by tomorrow or Thursday before the Euro Cup games. Ah, I'm happy. _

_-Santana_

* * *

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality._

"Lovi, wake up."

The Italian rolled over instead, pulling the sheets over his head, "Not now, 5 more minutes…"'

A small bit of musical laughter did not subside his tiredness. After all the planning and preparation for his stupid boyfriend's birthday, and getting his restaurant in order, he did not want leave the warmth of said boyfriend's arms for a very long time. He shivered a bit at the coolness of Antonio's earrings on his neck, indicating the Spaniard was yet again, getting too snuggly for Lovino's comfort, but as he learned weeks ago, resisting it would only upset him. "Lovino, you have to get up sometime. It's already past three, and we're having dinner with Feli and Louise at six."

He grumbled. Of course it was his boyfriend's dumb idea to eat at their restaurant with his stupid brother and his stupid fiancé. They'd be too lovey-dovey on purpose, and Antonio would awe as Lovino scowled. Then again, if things went according to plan, then he'd get Antonio to stay at home with him, cook a nice hand-made pizza with him, and maybe he'd allow some snuggling before he got down on one knee and—

_Damn, why'd I let Vene convince me this was a good idea?_

It'd only been around two months since Antonio had finally gotten his body back from his stupid other half—much to Lovino's pleasure, as said other half was nothing more than a pain in the ass—and around 6 months since they'd started dating and already he'd let his stupid fratellino trick him into buying that stupid wedding band the other day when they'd gone shopping for an actual Valentine's Day present. He was almost sure Antonio'd laugh in his face and play it off as a joke, but even thinking about it made his chest hurt. What if it actually _did_ happen?

Lovino scowled and crawled out of bed. Maybe going to the restaurant wasn't such a bad idea after all. _Commitment this early is stupid_, he'd thought, _maybe next year._

As per Antonio's request, he'd already had his clothes for the day at the apartment so he wouldn't have to leave to go to his own. He took a quick shower with Antonio and got dressed in a dark red button-up shirt, some black jeans, and some of his old red sneakers. It was about as casual as he'd get when it came to dates, and it seemed Antonio was about the same, wearing one of the white shirts he'd got him nearly two days ago and some jeans and sneakers as well. They'd finally got done around 5, so off they went to the restaurant, chattering along the way.

The Italian parked their car right outside the restaurant, happy to see all the happy couples and families in his place. He left Antonio at the table with Louise (with a grunt of a greeting), rolling up his sleeves and going in the back with his brother.

"Aw, chickened out, Roma?" Feliciano had teased, rolling out some pizza dough while Lovino got the sauce ready.

"No," Lovino hissed, "I just decided I'm not going to be an idiot like you and wait at least a year before I pull some stupid move like that."

Feliciano had rolled his eyes, but his opinion wasn't all that important to his older brother at that moment. After all, it was _him_ making decisions for his life, not the other way around.

After cranking out a few pizzas and lasagnas, the two head chefs left the rest of it to their staff, washing the flour from their hands and grabbing the trays that contained their dinners and drinks, carrying them out to their table were both of their partners looked equally bored and hungry.

"Sorry about that," Feliciano smiled, putting down the drinks as his brother put out the food. "Got a little busy back there."

"It's alright," Antonio gave an equally bright smile, "We understand."

Lovino rolled his eyes, sliding beside his boyfriend and quickly praying before eating, the usual dinner conversation flying over his head as Feliciano discussed his and Louise's wedding plans while Antonio whined about having to go back to work the next day. Instead of focusing on their table, Lovino decided to do an old favorite pastime—people watch.

The table in front of them were arguing over something trivial, the wife/girlfriend seeming to be jealous of the looks the husband/boyfriend was giving the waitress (and in all seriousness, she had a reason to be upset) while the man denied the accusation, desperately trying to change the subject to anything else. With an eye roll, Lovino moved to the table across from them, which two kids sharing a milkshake and giggling while the parents were finishing up their plates of spaghetti, every now and then scolding the kids not to blow bubbles in their drinks.

"Lovi, are you okay?" The Italian went back to his own table, noticing he was only one who'd barely touched their food.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," He shrugged, "Not that hungry."

Feliciano kissed Louise, who blushed rather violently, "Well, I guess we should all just go then. It was nice eating with you again, Antonio, and I guess I'll see you in the morning, Romano."

The Italian waved off his brother, lacing his fingers with Antonio's as they stood, headed towards the front. He couldn't help but overhear a giggle from one of the tables as they left out, turning slightly just in time to see a brunette blushing and covering her face as her girlfriend continued giggling, waving at him. Slightly blushing, he waved back, and couldn't get the fact of how cute the giggling woman was, and how much they reminded him of himself and Antonio.

The ride how was pretty much silent beside the sound of the radio playing Italian love songs, to which he was grateful Antonio barely understood, as the lyrics were too much for his heart to handle had they been in English—or even worse, Spanish. He'd let Antonio drive back to the complex, though he hadn't even notice the change of scenery until Antonio had mentioned it.

"Isn't this neighborhood nice?" He noted, squeezing Lovino's hand gently.

It was, Lovino agreed, filled with nice suburban homes ranging from two to three stories, even the one story homes looked nice. The sun was just setting and kids still played around outside, or parents were out on their decks drinking wines since they didn't have kids to worry about. It was a really nice neighborhood.

"You know, maybe someday we'll find someplace nice like that to live in," Antonio grinned as they pulled up at the complex, Lovino blushing horribly.

"M-Maybe," He tried to play it off, letting Antonio pull him along to his apartment. At this point, really, he shouldn't even be paying rent for home much time he actually was in his apartment. If he wasn't working, he was in Antonio's, and if he wasn't there, he'd be with Feliciano. It was just ridiculous to even—

The door was shut and all mental processing had been shut down due to the tiny distraction of Antonio's lips on his. Immediately responding, the male wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, feeling the back of his hand brush on his now ponytail-less hair. He'd never admit he actually liked his hair a bit longer, and didn't get much time to muse over the fact once Antonio's tongue invaded his mouth.

He felt himself being carried, now clinging tight to the Spaniard as he carried him to his bedroom, tossing him on the bed and falling right on top of him, and carefully unbuttoning his shirt as the Italian helped him the best he could. Their clothes were shed quickly and rather ungracefully as anxious fingers fumbled with buttons and belts, eager for skin to meet skin.

And then his cellphone rang.

"Don't answer it," Antonio growled, nipping his ear.

"Just let me see who it is," Lovino hissed, struggling to reach his phone and sighing when seeing the name, "It's my boss, I have to take this."

Antonio frowned as he answered, "I thought you quit that job."

"Make it quick," Lovino ignored him, "I'm in the middle of something."

"_Sorry to interrupt Mr. Vargas, but this is your Boss you're talking to," _The voice snapped, "_I expect you to be a little less rude with the news I have for you."_

"Which is?" He swatted Antonio's hand from his butt.

"_Those designs you submitted before you decided to take up your own business, quite frankly, were stellar. We're mass producing them as we speak."_

Lovino shuddered as something wet entered him, "A-Ah, really?"

"_I know, they weren't your usual thing. But somebody really liked them, and they want to meet with you this week sometime."_

"What day do you have in mind?" He clenched his hands into fists in the sheets, trying desperately to hold in his moans.

He heard the shuffling of papers. "_Is Thursday any good?_"

"Thursday," He couldn't think straight with Antonio's tongue inside of him, "I th-think Thursday's okay."

"_Is something wrong, Lovino? You're stuttering quite a bit."_

He couldn't hold in the long awaited moan any longer, hanging up and tossing his phone to the floor, "_You're such an ass."_

Antonio chuckled, removing himself from below Lovino to smirk, "I told you not to answer it."

* * *

Things went back to normal. Lovino went back to cooking and sketching, and Antonio went back to teaching. They made Wednesdays date night and spent every other weekend Lovino wasn't working together, whether it be staying in and watching a movie, going out to the park, or increasing the occasion Feliciano saw Lovino walk in with a limp. They spent his birthday back in Italy, Lovino showing him all his favorite places in the historic cities, and spent the next month in Spain, Lovino getting to meet Antonio's parents and various aunts and uncles and cousins. The year was going by faster than he'd even noticed, and soon, it was summer.

"One last trip," Feliciano had said, "Before I get married. Kind of like a bachelor party, only not really a party…"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

They were cleaning up the restaurant after hours, the staff gone home and the empty place filled with just the sounds of their voices and the faint music from the radio. "We hardly see each other outside of the kitchen, Roma. Can't I just spend a little time with my brother? Is that a crime?"

"If you kill me by letting me hear that annoying voice, then yes, it is." He snorted, wiping down the last table. He heard his brother whine and he rolled his eyes, "I'm only kidding, Vene, damn. What did you have in mind?"

"The beach!" He squealed, "Lots of sun, lots of fun, and plenty of beautiful women! Of course, nobody as beautiful as my Louise, but—"

"I get it," Lovino cut him off, "We can leave Thursday night. That way I won't have to worry about Antonio clinging to me since he'll already be at work."

"Yay!" He couldn't help but grin at his brother's happiness, "Grazie, fratello!"

"Prego," He shrugged it off, "Now I'm going home."

Of course, breaking the news to Antonio was the hard part. Slowly approaching their 10th month together, they'd actually been looking for a house to move into. _Together_.

Just the thought made Lovino's heart swell. The two of him in a nice little house, not having to worry about missing each other just because of their work hours, waking up to him every day, sharing breakfast with him, getting married to—

He sighed. Ever since the Spaniard has proposed the idea, Lovino kept trying to find the perfect moment to _propose_ to him. He knew his grandfather was rolling in his grave at the pure thought of the boy moving in with his significant other without being married, let alone the fact that'd already had sex _multiple times. _Though, maybe they should move in together first. What if they'd gotten married and actually started living together just to figure out they had different habits? Hell, it was already a pain to clean up after Antonio in the apartment. Imagine a house with him!

He shook his head, that wasn't the point. The point was that he l—he _loved_ the dumb Spaniard, and if cleaning his messes was a part of the relationship, then he'd probably need a broom and dustpan. Of course, never being the one to admit those very three words to Antonio was a small problem, despite the thousands of times he had heard it from him. He didn't really need to say it, Antonio already knew it. It was just the fact that he hadn't even _attempted_ to that bothered him. Maybe that should be in his stupid little proposal speech.

Lovino called Antonio over as soon as he got over; he had found his suitcase and packing the basic beach wear before the Spaniard actually came in, rubbing his eyes half-dressed in nothing but pajamas bottoms. He must've been sleeping.

"You should start getting ready for work," Lovino said, tossing more clothes on the bed to fold.

"Already went," Antonio yawned, "We started exams this week so I had to go in earlier."

Lovino closed his closet before sitting on the bed beside his boyfriend, folding the clothes he'd previously placed on the bed. "How'd that go?"

"One cheater, but I let it slide," He rubbed his eyes again, leaning on Lovino's shoulder, "It wasn't anything serious, she was just checking the time on the phone she was supposed to give me when she came in."

Lovino nodded, putting the clothes in the suitcase neatly, "I see."

"Where are we going?" He questioned, finally taking notice of said suitcase. "I thought we were taking it easy here during summer vacation."

Lovino snorted, "_I'm_ going to the beach with Vene. We'll be leaving Thursday and we'll gone until Tuesday, maybe."

Antonio seemed to wake up a bit, "Without me or Louise?"

"Nope," He smirked a bit, "Just me, Vene, the beach, and hot women. Paradise, really."

"Not funny," Antonio nuzzled into his shoulder, "You're mine, Lovino Vargas."

"Am I now," He teased, "I wasn't aware of that fact."

"I'm sure the limp in your walking is a good reminder."

He scowled, Antonio chuckling as Lovino shoved him off. He folded the rest of his clothes with no help from the sleepy Spaniard, putting the suitcase by his door.

"You're really leaving me?"

Lovino looked over his shoulder as Antonio pouted, his green eyes looking the smallest bit of sad. "I have to, it's my brother."

"You're not going to sleep with some girl, are you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because the first thing I'm going to do is go look for some girl to fuck when I've got you at home."

"Some guys do—"

"Well I'm not 'some guys'!" He snapped, "You know that."

Antonio sat up, "I'm just telling what happens sometimes—"

"Do you really think I'm going to go and do something stupid like that?"

"I'm just being ratio—"

"You know what?" Lovino glared, "Maybe this vacation is just what I need. Maybe I'll find someone who actually _trusts_ me."

"But I do—"

"Just go," Lovino couldn't even look at him, "I'll see you when I get back."

Silently, the Spaniard got up and left, and Lovino sighed, falling onto his bed. He really needed that vacation now, more than ever.


	10. The End Author's Note

So, I went missing for a bit. I apologize.

Um, so I'm not really feeling this story anymore, so I'm leaving it as is and marking it complete. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I'm done with this AU. Lovino just left Antonio, bros. I know you kids want to know what happened when he got back, _if _he ever did.

THUS: Pretty Odd.

The next arc will contain the following: GenBends, a lot of mistakes, pregnancy, Antonio being as bright as a lightbulb, Lovino drinking a helluva lot, etcetra, etcetra. I might even take some suggestions up on it (leave them in the comments of PM me), though I do have a bit of a plotline, since the album is called _Pretty Odd. _My favorite album, really.

Anyways, I know some of you might not like the idea of genderbends, so just imagine Antonio spammed Lovino's phone, Lovino got tired and pissed, and they made up and had wonderful make-up sex and lived happily ever after.

C:

Before I drop off to start working on the new arc (should be up late today or tomorrow, possibly) I just wanna say thanks to all my readers and reviews, you guys really are what keep me going, even if there are so few. That being said, on my writing Tumblr [bellissimosogno] I'm taking requests for any pairing in Hetalia, Homestuck, and various other shows. So if you're interested, drop by!

Until the next story is posted,

SANTANA


End file.
